The Power of Twins
by Jillyan Malfoy-DuGrey
Summary: Formerly Metalic Twins, Harry's not who we thought he was, but neither is Hermione. Sirius is alive and what theres a Snape daughter? Read to find out more!
1. Letter from the Past

I don't own Harry Potter! Nicole Elizabeth Selene Snape is mine tho. I am American so you'll have to excuse the slang way of spelling its sorta a habit here.

Dursley's Resident – July 15th

It was the summer before Harry Potter's 6th year at Hogwarts. The summer had seemed to getting even more boring then usual. For once in his life the Dursley's were completely ignoring him, he had no chores, he could eat what he liked when he liked, and he go where ever he wanted whenever. Today found Harry sitting at the park, with a piece of old parchment in his hand.

"To Harold James Potter, Time Delayed till July 15th, 2004 from Lillyan Marie Evans Potter"

'Why would mum send me a letter?' Thought Harry as he opened it.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts a very annoyed Potions professor was coming back from a meeting when an owl attacked him.

"Ruddy bird!" Scowled Severus as he snatched away the letter

"To Severus Salazar Snape, Time Delayed till July 15th, 2004 From Lillyan Marie Evans Potter."

"What the hell." Said Snape in nothing more then a whisper

'Lilly'

As he continued to his chambers to read his letter.

All the way across the ocean, in Hampton, New Hampshire, USA a young girl was sitting in the window seat of her personal sitting room, when an owl flew in. Her first reaction had been to scream, until she noticed the letter tied to its leg. After taking the letter she read, "To Nicole Elizabeth Selene Snape – DuRose, Time Delayed till July15th, 2004 From Lillyan Maria Evans Potter."

' What the fuck.'

Park

Harry tore open the letter and read,

"_My dearest son, _

_You are probably wondering why I am writing you. If you get this letter it means that I have died and you did not know the truth. Son James Potter is not your father. When I was in school, I was truly in love with a Slytherin, knowing it wouldn't work to the public James posed as my boyfriend and eventually husband, while really covering for my true love. Son your true father is Severus Salazar Snape. I know this may come as a bit of a shock, but please forgive him, his memory had been altered as to protect you both. The other think I need to tell you is that you have a twin sister, Nicole Elizabeth Selene Snape, she lives in America but will soon be joining you and your father. Please give him a chance my son, awe yes before I forget your true name, Damien William Salazar Snape. I love you my son. Please forgive me._

_Love, _

_Your mother_

_Lillyan Marie Evans-Snape"_

'Holy Shit!"

"This cant be real!" Exclaimed Harry

"_Professor Dumbledore,_

_I have received a letter that concerns me please can you meet with me to discuss it?_

_Sincerely _

_Harry Potter."_

Harry sent Hedwing off and sat to think.

Dungeons

' Lilly, Lilly what could you have to say?'

"_My dearest Sev, _

_It pains me that I must write this letter, for that means that I have died and I couldn't take the charm off myself. Sev, do you remember the day we started dating? I do I still love you just as much till the say we were married and I died. You are probably confused, We were married in 1986 it was two years later that we had twins, I was posing as James Potter's wife to keep safe. One day you came to me, you told me that you needed to forget about me and our kids because the dark lord was getting curious about you. James and I did just that. If you don't believe me the counter spell is Recontun. Sev, Harry James Potter is truly your son and Damien William Salazar Snape. I've sent letters to him and his twin sister to inform them. Nicole Elizabeth Selene Snape will also be informed. Love them Sev make a home for them. Claim them. Love you._

_Love, _

_Lillyan Snape."_

' Lilly, my Lilly.' Thought Severus as he rushed to Dumbledore to has his memories returned and to remember

America

'_Dearest Nicole,_

_I truly hope that the DuRose's have at least informed you that you were adopted. You are my daughter. There are three things I need to tell you. The first is you are a witch. Yes magic is real. As soon as you are done reading this letter, you things will instantly be packed and you will appear at Hogwarts which is a magic school and also in England. The next thing is I am dead. I was murdered by an evil wizard Lord Voldemort. Your true father Severus Salazar Snape is still alive, though he is looked down upon because he is a fake follower of LV he is a spy. You also have a brother Damien William Salazar Snape he is about 15 minutes older then you. Darling the last surprise I have for you is also one of the biggest. Right before I had to send you into hiding I was approached by Lord Brain Chant, he is the most wealthy wizard in the world. He did not have any children, and knew that as you being the youngest would not inherit as much as your brother, named you his heir. You are Lady Nicole Elizabeth Selene Snape Lady of Chant. Upon you arrival to the wizarding world contact Goblin Hubcup he will assist you. I love you my daughter. _

_Love_

_Your Mother _

_Lillyan Marie Evans Snape (Potter)"_

"Well I'll be damned." Said Nicole as she disappeared


	2. Introducing the Snapes

AN this chapter contains more about Severus' daughter then about Harry but it will be key for later on.

Hogwarts

Severus had just finished explaining when a young lady, about 5 feet 8 inches, with dark chocolate brown hair that fell down to her shoulders, with the purest emerald green eyes, that stood out nicely against her tanned skin, you could easily tell that she hadn't been ready to enter the school grounds because she was wearing, dark blue tight hip hugger jeans, with a slight flare to them, a tight emerald green halter top with Bitch written in cursive across the chest in a diagonal, and an overly large black Shady Ltd. Sweatshirt around her waist.

"Wow what a rush." Stated Nicole as she regained her balance

"Umm excuse me miss. But who are you?" Asked Albus

"Well if this letter means anything, I am Nicole Elizabeth Selene Snape. At your service." Mock bowed Nicole

"Nicole? Snape? Awwww... Well let me introduce you then." Smiled Albus

"Nicole Snape this is your father Severus Snape." Smiled Albus with a tinkle in his eye

"You're my father? COOL!' Exclaimed Nicole as she jumped and hugged Severus.

"Ok can I call you Dad? Or Daddy? Or do you want me to stick with father?" Questioned Nicole in a rush

"Umm whatever you want I guess." Stuttered Severus

"Umm Ok daddy it is then. So I have a brother to? Is he here yet? Or does he live with you?" Nicole was on a rampage.

"Umm actually he was raised by my enemy and thought to be his son. So he doesn't really like me all that much." Stuttered Severus the ice wall around his heart melting, just being around his daughter.

"Well Severus why don't you show her to her room, and both of you can get a good nights sleep." Said Albus again with a smile on his face.

They walked down to the dungeons in a compatible silence

"Do you have any of your things?" Asked Severus

"Ya, according to this letter all my things are shrunk and all I need to do is say the counter spell and they will all appear so I can go through what I still want and need and what I dont." Answered Nicole

"I understand. Well your brother should be arriving soon, tomorrow in fact then we can go to Diagon Alley to shop and I can bring you both to Snape Castle." Said Severus

Later that Nite

Knock, knock

"Yes?" Asked a slightly sleepy Severus

"Severus it seems your son didn't care to wait till morning to meet his father." Laughed an equally tired Albus

"Harry..." trailed off Severus

"Hiya pops. Don't you think it should be Damien?" Questioned Harry with a smirk

"what? How can you be so excepting of this?" Asked a dumb founded Snape

"Well, I decided, 1 you cant really be that much of a git, 2 I want to meet my sister and 3 I want a family and from what Professor says you seem to want to make it work." Stated Harry matter a factly

"Well Since it is 1:30 in the morning why don't I show you to your room and we can all get some sleep and talk in the morning." Said Severus with a yawn

"Why the hell don't people not sleep around here?" Questioned a very irritable looking Nicole as she came out of her room

"Nicole this is your brother, Harry Potter..."

"Nope Damien Snape at your service my dear sister." Smirked Harry

( Ok I will be calling him Damien now)

"Damn it all to hell and go to sleep you can talk then." Snapped Nicole as she pushed Damien towards the unused bedroom, her father towards his and walked to her own telling the headmaster to shut the door on his way out.


	3. Shopping with the Snapes

I don't own Harry Potter! Forgive any spelling mistakes I am not being super careful even tho I kno I should If you notice one feel free to point it out!

**Starr Light 1**: Thanks for the review! Sadly, I don't know what "Mary Sue" ing a character means, but if you notice me doing it then please warn me! It doesn't sound like something I plan on doing but hey ya never know!

**Malfoy Angel**: I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Thanks for the review!

Ok sadly this chapter is going to be slightly long, and maybe even a little boring it just goes through their shopping.

The next morning the three woke different times. Severus being the first started making breakfast for his two young children. A short while later Damien woke up.

"My your up early." Laughed Severus he was thinking that most teens would still be in bed till at least 10 not up at 8 am.

"Ya well the Dursley's never were ones to let me sleep in." Stated Damien flippantly

"Well come on eat something." Smirked Severus

With a nod they sat down and started eating.

"So what are the plans for the rest of the summer?" Asked Damien

"Well both of you need new clothes, books, and such. You'll need to redo your rooms at the Castle. Oh yes and pureblood mannerisms that is very important. You'll both most likely end up in Slytherin so I will introduce you to some of the Slytherins but in a good way. I think that's about all." Stated Severus as he broke out of his thoughts.

3 hours later (11am)

"Well I'm glad you woke up I was beginning to think I would need to send out a search party." Laughed Severus

"Dad its way to early to be making jokes at my expense." Snottily replied Nicole

"Damien you'd almost think she was brought up a Pureblood." Whispered Severus to Damien

"Well excuse you. I was brought up in high society America so you know." Huffed Nicole causing the other two Snapes to laugh at her

"Well to Diagon Alley we go."

Diagon Alley - Madam Malkin's

"Hello Severus what may I do for you today?" Asked Janice Malkin

"Umm I need 5 sets of Hogwarts school robes, 2 winter cloaks black with silver trim, 2 summer cloaks, 2 spring cloaks and 2 fall cloaks, I need 3 sets of dress robes, 10 sets of daily robes, 2 sets of dueling robes silver, 1 set of potion making robes black, 1 traveling cloak emerald green with the Snape crest like usual, plus several under garments and regular clothing. For these two." Stated Severus

"My, my who are they?" Asked Janice shocked

"Damien Snape ma'am."

"Nicole Snape ma'am"

"It's a pleasure now lets start with Colors. Summer Cloaks?"

"Emerald Green, Sapphire blue."

"Emerald green as well, and a light purple."

"Spring cloaks?"

"Same"

"Lighter green and a baby blue."

"Fall cloaks?"

"Black and orange."

"Damien could you get any grosser? Black and brown."

"Dress robes?"

"Emerald with silver, Sapphire with silver, and black and silver."

"Emerald with silver, Sapphire with silver, and amethyst with silver."

"Daily robes?"

"7 black, 2 emerald, and 1 sapphire."

"2 black, 2 emerald, 2 sapphire, 2 lavender, 2 ruby, 2 periwinkle, 2 baby blue, 2 pale yellow, 2 soft green, and 2 silver."

"Nicole, I do believe your father said 10 robes, not 10 colors." Laughed madam Malkin

"Daddy? You don't mind right?" Questioned Nicole

"Of course not." Sighed Severus

After another hour they had muggle clothing, and their undergarments and they were all ready to go.

Olivanders

Now that they were dressed they proceeded to get their wands.

"Ah hello Professor Snape and who do we have here?" Asked Olivander

"My son Damien and daughter Nicole."

10 minutes later had Damien holding a new wand, 13 ½ inches weeping willow, dragon heart string, and phoenix feather, and Nicole with her wand, 12 ½ inches Whomping willow, phoenix feather and veela hair.

A quick stop by the apothecary they had all their potion ingredients, then they headed to Flourish and Blotts.

"Hello Professor Snape."

"Mr. Blotts a pleasure to see you."

"What can I help you with?" Asked Blotts

"I need I set of complete NEWT's set of 6th year books, along with Care Of Magical Creatures for 6th years, Then I need complete sets of books, for 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, year, along with Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Divination 3rd, to 5th year, then I need a complete set of NEWT's 6th year, as well as 6th year Ancient Runes and Arithmancy." Stated Professor Snape

With a wave of his wand Mr. Blotts had all the books they needed on the counter in front of them.

"I would also like these father." Said Damien walking up with 5 books.

_Dark Arts, Fact or Fiction by Evron Silvertone _

_Magical Languages by Lord Ligquil _

_Advanced Dark Arts by Salazar Slytherin _

_Masters Defense Against the Dark Arts by Godric Gryffindor and _

_Dark Potions by Salazar Snape _

Nicole also had some extra books though about 7.

_Masters Dark Arts by Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw  
Dangerously Deadly Potions by Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff _

_Dueling to the Death by Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor _

_Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts by Godric Gryffindor _

_Charms and Hexes by Hades _

_Magical Languages by Lord Ligquil _

_Gift Black, White and Silver by Selene Moonstone _

"So you both wish to master languages? Interesting." Said Severus

"That will be all have a nice day Professor." Stated Mr. Blotts

"Thank you, You as well." They walked out of the store and before either could protest Damien dragged them into Quality Quidditch.

"Nicole you have to come and see the newest racing broom with me!" Exclaimed Damien as he dragged her to the Silver Lighting,

"This is even faster then my Firebolt! Have you ever been flying?" Questioned Damien

"Umm no I haven't." Nicole said looking slightly uneasy as the broom in front of her

"Well we will just have to rectify that wont we Father?" Smirked Damien

"Yes I agree. I will take 2 of the Silver Lightings please." Smiled Severus at the surprised look on Damien's face

"Thanks Dad!" Exclaimed Damien

"Thank you father." Stiffly replied Nicole

"Aww come on Coley you'll love flying!" Bounced Damien

"Whatever you say."

"Come along, we need to pop into Hogwarts and tell the Headmaster that we are going to Snape Castle." Smirked Severus at the antics of his children

"Wait father I need to go to Gringotts!" Exclaimed Nicole as she steered them in that direction.  
Gringotts

"Yes?" Asked an older goblin

"May I please speak with Hubcup please?" Asked Nicole

"And you are?"

"Nicole Elizabeth Selene Snape."

"HUBCUP! Lady Snape is here to see you!" Bellowed the elder goblin

"My Lady please this way, I'm sorry do you wish for them to be present?" Questioned the younger goblin

"Yes, my father and my brother."

Hubcup lead them into a small room.

"As your mother must have told you, Lord Brian Chant has left everything to you. Everything. Now you will become Lady Snape of Chant and of Snape Manor, if you are willing to take on the responsibilities of this role you will just sign these papers." Explained Hubcup

"What exactly are the things I will be taking on?" Questioned Nicole impressing her father with the way she was handling things

"You will inherit, the name Chant, Chant Castle in England, Chant Manor in Scotland, Chant Place in Ireland, 3 properties in Northern America, Beverly Hills, New York and Minnesota, a villa in Rome and Venice, 1 manor in Paris and on in Southern France, as well as 3 cottages, scattered through out English country side. 15 Gringotts vaults, 6 containing money, totaling 560 billion galleons, 4 vaults containing books, 3 vaults containing personal artifacts that belonged to the Lords and Ladies of Chant through out time, 1 vault containing potion ingredients, rare and dangerous and the last vault is the family tree, that has every lord and lady of chant and child of them in it, it will show you whom you are related to and such. Will you sign?" Asked Hubcup looking bored

"Yes." She sighed the papers and everything was done, she was now the Lady of Chant.

Soon they flooed back to Hogwarts.

"Hello, Severus, Damien, and Nicole or should I say Lady of Chant?" Laughed Albus

"Yes it seems my daughter is quite the important one isn't she? Well we just stopped by to let you know that we are alive, and going to the Castle. See you in a few weeks good bye." Smirked Severus

"Bye Professor!" Chorused the twins

Soon they were in front of the largest home either had ever seen

"Welcome to Snape Castle."

8

I know bad place to leave off, but it's the perfect place for the next chapter to start! I know the whole Nicole thing kinda takes away from Harry, but it is important but you wont really find out while till later, don't worry the main story is still about Harry Potter!


	4. Snape Castle

I don't own Harry Potter!

**Sati White : **Yes I know Harry is really out of character, but he is sorta still in shock from finding out who he is for real. He may go back to some what normal when he gets back to Hogwarts with students and normal settings. Also he needed a new wand because Harry Potter has a wand, Damien Snape however doesn't. Thanks for the Review

"Welcome to Snape Castle."

"Wow!" Exclaimed both the twins as they saw the outside of the house.

"There is much to be done, but first I am sure that you would like to see your rooms, and the house." Smiled Severus

" Alright, first off this is Esma, she is the head house elf, there are 20 other house elves working in the manor, Esma would you please choose two elves to be the personal elf to my son and daughter." Asked Severus

"Of course Master Severus, Young Master Damien this is Dilpie he will be your personal elf, Mistress Nicole this is Elle she will be your personal elf." Bowed Esma

"Esma will show you both around the house, as I have some things to do, dinner will be at 7pm sharp!" Explained their father

"Right this way please, Young Master, Mistress."

To say the Castle was large was an understatement; with over a 1000 rooms to it, it was quite a sight.

The first level had the formal and informal breakfast, lunch and dinner rooms, the entrance to the library and the ball room, and some other rooms that weren't important. The second level was split into 2 wings, to the East Wing level 1, guestrooms, East Wing Level 2 guest rooms and finally East Wing Level 3 was the Master's rooms, his bedroom, personal office, personal library, bathroom, training room and such. The West Wing Level 1 guest rooms.

"Your rooms start on this level, Young Master your rooms are on the left side, Mistress yours are on the right."

They took time to look around their rooms.

Nicole's started on the 2nd level, it had a training room, study, sitting room, and a training room, then you go up the spiral stair case into a grand bedroom, with an amazing wardrobe and bathroom, along with an entertainment room and a library well actually it was two stories. All of it was decorated in royal blue, emerald green and silver.

Damien's room was set up very similar, only it was a little bigger, and done in emerald, ruby and silver. Going back down to the first set of stairs not only did it go to the east and west wing but to the north wing as well. There you had the swimming pool, indoor Quidditch Pitch, another ball room, a party room, and a large formal dinning room. There where double doors that lead to the outside area which had another pitch, swimming pool and an outside dancing area.

"In the dungeon, are cells, potion labs, training rooms, a muggle work out area. Out side you have the stables, the green houses, safe animal haven and the dangerous one. Will Young Master and Mistress need anything else?" Asked Esma

"No" They replied together

They made their way to their own rooms, and just hung out each getting to know their own room. After getting themselves settled in, Damien decided it was time to fly.

"Hey Coley, wanna go fly?" Asked Damien excitedly

"Umm do we have to?" Hesitantly asked Nicole

"Please? Please?" Begged Damien with puppy dog eyes

"Alright fine." Swatted Nicole as she grabbed her broom

"YES!" Exclaimed Damien with a large smile

Soon they were at the out door Pitch

"Dam I don't know how to fly!" Exclaimed Nicole as Damien looped around the field with ease.

"Alright, alright. Lay your broom down." Ordered Damien as he landed beside her

"Now you put your hand over the broom and command it up. Don't be afraid of it."

"UP!" Commanded Nicole and the broom flew to her hand

"Now one leg on either side and gently push off." Nicole again did as told and soon she was hovering over the ground

"Ok Coley now I want you to actually try and fly alright?" Questioned Damien

"Kay."

The two took off. Once Nicole calmed down a bit it was realized what a natural flyer she really was and soon the two were racing around the pitch.

Laughing they gradually landed and headed inside for dinner.

Dinning Room

" Well I was wondering if I was going to send Aurors to search for you." Laughed Severus

"Well were here now dad." Laughed Damien

Dinner was uneventful after that

It was nearing 9 and Severus decided it was time for them to go to bed

"We have much to discuss tomorrow so early to bed. Good nite."

"Good Night Father."

"Night Daddy!"

Going to their rooms and putting their pajamas on they quickly fell asleep.

Any questions about my story of comments please feel free to post them but please be nice! And if any one wants to explain what a "Mary-Sue" is I would really appreciate that! Till next time! Ciao!


	5. Letters from a Snape

I don't own Harry Potter! Wish I did but I don't! LOL!

Thanks for the Reviews!

This chapter had very little to do with Damien and Nicole!

After the children had gone to bed, Severus entered his study and wrote out 10 letters

30 minutes later 10 different owls took the letters to their recipients.

Parkinson Manor

"Miss_ Parkinson, _

_It has recently come to my attention that I am a father. I have two children, twins, Damien William Salazar Snape and Nicole Elizabeth Selene Snape. Due to the fact that both where raised by muggles, and I assume they are more then likely to be placed in Slytherin well at least Nicole is, I am inviting you and your mother, to Snape Castle in one weeks time, for the remaining of the summer, to assist me in teaching my children, all that they will need to know about being pureblood, witch and wizard, which they are. If you are able to attend please inform me as soon as possible. Also the day you arrive is July 31st, my children's birthday. _

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Severus Salazar Snape _

_Potion Master; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry "_

"_Mrs. Parkinson, _

_You and your daughter are cordially invited to Snape Castle on July 31st, for 3 weeks time. I have recently learned that I am a father of twins, a young man Damien William Salazar Snape and a young lady Nicole Elizabeth Selene Snape. As they were both raised by muggles I fear they know nothing about being a pureblooded wizard and witch, and I would greatly appreciate your assistance in teaching them? _

_Sincerely Yours, _

_Severus Salazar Snape _

_Potion Master; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"_

Zabini Manor (Blaise is gunna be a boy in my story!)

"_Mr. Zabini, _

_It has recently come to my attention that I am a father. I have two children, twins, Damien William Salazar Snape and Nicole Elizabeth Selene Snape. Due to the fact that both where raised by muggles, and I assume they are more then likely to be placed in Slytherin well at least Nicole is, I am inviting you and your father, to Snape Castle in one weeks time, for the remaining of the summer, to assist me in teaching my children, all that they will need to know about being pureblood, witch and wizard, which they are. If you are able to attend please inform me as soon as possible. Also the day you arrive is July 31st, my children's birthday. _

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Severus Salazar Snape _

_Potion Master; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"_

"_Mr A. Zabini,_

_You and your son are cordially invited to Snape Castle on July 31st, for 3 weeks time. I have recently learned that I am a father of twins, a young man Damien William Salazar Snape and a young lady Nicole Elizabeth Selene Snape. As they were both raised by muggles I fear they know nothing about being a pureblooded wizard and witch, and I would greatly appreciate your assistance in teaching them? _

_Sincerely Yours, _

_Severus Salazar Snape _

_Potion Master; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"_

Bulstrode Estate

"Miss_ Bulstrode, _

_It has recently come to my attention that I am a father. I have two children, twins, Damien William Salazar Snape and Nicole Elizabeth Selene Snape. Due to the fact that both where raised by muggles, and I assume they are more then likely to be placed in Slytherin well at least Nicole is, I am inviting you and your mother, to Snape Castle in one weeks time, for the remaining of the summer, to assist me in teaching my children, all that they will need to know about being pureblood, witch and wizard, which they are. If you are able to attend please inform me as soon as possible. Also the day you arrive is July 31st, my children's birthday. _

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Severus Salazar Snape _

_Potion Master; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"_

"_Mrs. Bulstrode, _

_You and your daughter are cordially invited to Snape Castle on July 31st, for 3 weeks time. I have recently learned that I am a father of twins, a young man Damien William Salazar Snape and a young lady Nicole Elizabeth Selene Snape. As they were both raised by muggles I fear they know nothing about being a pureblooded wizard and witch, and I would greatly appreciate your assistance in teaching them? _

_Sincerely Yours, _

_Severus Salazar Snape _

_Potion Master; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"_

Crabbe Estate

"Mr_. Crabbe Jr.,_

_It has recently come to my attention that I am a father. I have two children, twins, Damien William Salazar Snape and Nicole Elizabeth Selene Snape. Due to the fact that both where raised by muggles, and I assume they are more then likely to be placed in Slytherin well at least Nicole is, I am inviting you and your father, to Snape Castle in one weeks time, for the remaining of the summer, to assist me in teaching my children, all that they will need to know about being pureblood, witch and wizard, which they are. If you are able to attend please inform me as soon as possible. Also the day you arrive is July 31st, my children's birthday. _

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Severus Salazar Snape _

_Potion Master; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"_

"_Mr. Crabbe Sr., _

_You and your son are cordially invited to Snape Castle on July 31st, for 3 weeks time. I have recently learned that I am a father of twins, a young man Damien William Salazar Snape and a young lady Nicole Elizabeth Selene Snape. As they were both raised by muggles I fear they know nothing about being a pureblooded wizard and witch, and I would greatly appreciate your assistance in teaching them? _

_Sincerely Yours, _

_Severus Salazar Snape _

_Potion Master; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"_

Goyle Estate

"_Mr. Goyle Jr., _

_It has recently come to my attention that I am a father. I have two children, twins, Damien William Salazar Snape and Nicole Elizabeth Selene Snape. Due to the fact that both where raised by muggles, and I assume they are more then likely to be placed in Slytherin well at least Nicole is, I am inviting you and your father, to Snape Castle in one weeks time, for the remaining of the summer, to assist me in teaching my children, all that they will need to know about being pureblood, witch and wizard, which they are. If you are able to attend please inform me as soon as possible. Also the day you arrive is July 31st, my children's birthday. _

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Severus Salazar Snape _

_Potion Master; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"_

"_Mr. Goyle Sr.,_

_You and your son are cordially invited to Snape Castle on July 31st, for 3 weeks time. I have recently learned that I am a father of twins, a young man Damien William Salazar Snape and a young lady Nicole Elizabeth Selene Snape. As they were both raised by muggles I fear they know nothing about being a pureblooded wizard and witch, and I would greatly appreciate your assistance in teaching them? _

_Sincerely Yours, _

_Severus Salazar Snape _

_Potion Master; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"_

Malfoy Castle

"_Draco, _

_It has recently come to my attention that I am a father. I have two children, twins, a young man Damien William Salazar Snape, and a young lady Nicole Elizabeth Selene Snape. Unfortuality they were raised by muggles, and they know not how to be a pureblood, witch and wizard, I am inviting you and several of your fellow Slytherins to my home on July 31st, their birthday, for not only a party but also to stay for 3 weeks to assist me in teaching them the ways of the Wizarding World. Draco, you are the only one I am informing of this so do not say a word as of yet. When I was younger, I married a witch whom I thought was a muggle born witch, she was not. She was in fact born of two squibs, and she is the heiress to the Ravenclaw, and Merlin lines, her name is Lilly Evans – Snape, sadly she needed to be protected and so pretended to marry a friend of hers, James Potter. Yes Draco, Harry Potter is my son, Damien. Please put aside you differences, I believe he is willing to do the same. I shall see you soon._

_Love Always,_

_ Your godfather, _

_ Severus"_

"_Lucius, _

_I am sure you remember my marriage to Miss Lilly Evans? Well it has recently come to my attention that I am a father. Harry Potter is my son, Damien William Salazar Snape, and a daughter, she was raised by muggles in America Nicole Elizabeth Selene Snape. They are both in my care, and know nothing of how to be a pureblood witch or wizard. I have invited all the Slytherins in Draco's year along with either their mother or father, for 3 weeks time, you and Narcissa are invited to Snape Castle on July 31st, for their birthday party and the following day their training will start. _

_Sincerely, _

_Severus."_

The next morning at breakfast

"_Severus, _

_We are more then pleased to assist you. We will be arriving around noon._

_Sincerely,_

_Mrs. And Miss Parkinson."_

"_Professor Snape, _

_My father and I are more then willing to help you. We will be there around noon._

_Sincerely, _

_Mr. Zabini and Blaise."_

"_Professor Snape,_

_My mother and I will be arriving at noon. See you then._

_Sincerely, _

_Mrs. Bulstrode and Millicent."_

"_Severus, _

_We will be arriving around Noon._

_The Goyles and the Crabbes."_

"_Severus, _

_Narcissa and I will be more then happy to attend. Congratulations by the way._

_Lucius."_

"_Uncle Sev, _

_Haha I know you hate that. See ya at noon. And I promise to be nice!_

_Your favorite godson_

_Draco."_


	6. Hermione and Ron meet Damien Snape

I don't own harry potter!

**Connie Eressea : ** Thanks for the review and the explanation. I was seriously starting to go crazy wondering what a Mary Sue was. I'm going to try really hard to make it so that I don't Mary Sue Nicole. Though Nicole will be in Slytherin, she is going to bring in a twist so if you think its getting to close to a Mary Sue please let me kno! Also Snape and Harry are OOC for a reason when they get back to school you'll see how things end up! Oh and if you want to send me the Spanish explanation I should be able to make out most of it what I can't a friend of mine can help!

**Opal :** Thank you also for explaining what a Mary Sue is! I am so glad people told me. I can say that if a Mary Sue is just a sort term character then Nicole will not be one! She will play a major part in the story! As for the Firebolt, it will be explained later, but one of the characters will share you opinion on the brooms. Thanks for the review!

**Sarahamanda : ** Thanks for the review!

IMPORTANT A/N! I know I left it out in the first chapter, but I have decided that Lilly Potter was a pureblood, the reason she doesn't know is because her family gave up magic during the last Dark Wizard right before Voldemort to protect their family, they were going to tell their daughters but as Petunia was the older of the two and she didn't have powers they decided not to say anything. Petunia is a squib!

It had been two days since Severus has sent the letters out to his friends and their children, and he spent the days just getting to know his children.

"As you both know your birthday is in 4 days. I have arranged for you to have a small party, but I need Damien to promise not to try and kill Draco. He does know the truth and has agreed to make somewhat of a truce with you." Sighed Severus

"Alright, alright I'll call a truce with him for now." Smirked Damien

"Very good. Now not only will they be here for your birthday, they and their parents are also staying for an extra 3 weeks to help train you and get you up to the level you should be and teach you pureblood mannerisms." Smirked Severus as his twins looked so down trodden

"Well then what are we doing until our _guests_ arrive?" Questioned Damien

"I suppose just getting to know each other. Damien if you wish to inform your friends you may do so. You may even invite them to your birthday party. Nicole the same goes for you." Said Severus

"Thanks dad." Exclaimed Damien as he ran up to his room to write his letters

"I would love to invite Lavender father but I don't think a muggle would fit in here." Sighed Nicole

"Lavender who?" Asked Severus

"Lavender Brown. Her family use to vacation in the Hampton's, but I think she would be the only friend I have in England." Laughed Nicole

"Well then you will be pleased to know that she is a witch. A 6th year Gryffindor. You may invite her." Smirked Severus

Meanwhile in Damien's room

"_Ron and Moine,_

_OMG I have some huge news to share with you! But I'd rather tell you in person. I'm having a birthday party on the 31st, please come on the 30th so I can explain everything to you guys._

_Love Always _

_Harry"_

"_Lavender, _

_Hey! Your never going to believe this! I just found out that I am a witch! And my father is Severus Snape! Anyways I am having a birthday party on the 31st hope you can come! Snape Castle._

_Lots of Love, _

_Nicole"_

The Burrow

"Oye! Hermione! There's a letter from Harry!" Exclaimed Ron as he ran over to his best "girl" friend (no they aren't dating! Eww I hate R/Hr pairings!)

"Well isn't that just like Harry! He didn't even tell us where to go!" Huffed Hermione

(Hermione had been living with the Weasley's since the end of 5th year because she wasn't protected enough at her own muggle home.)

"Well write to him and ask him where to go." Laughed Ron

"Well duh Ron what else would I do?" Puffed Hermione indignity

"When are you going to tell that boy your in love with him?" Laughed Ron as he dodged a swat from Hermione.

"Never now go away while I write this letter."

"_Harry,_

_You nerd! Your forgot to tell us where we have to floo to for your birthday! Cant wait to see you! Miss you lots!_

_Hugs, _

_Hermione and Ron."_

"Ron promise me you wont say anything to him about how I feel?" Quietly asked Hermione

"Alright I wont but I think so should and soon."

Brown Bay

"Lavender sweetie, there's a letter for you." Smiled Mrs. Brown

"Thanks Mum."

"OMG! Mum! Nicole is a witch! Can you believe it! I was invited to her birthday party on the 31st and omg her dad is Professor Snape! Can I got mum?" Asked Lavender in a rush

"Of course." Laughed Mrs. Brown

Snape Castle

"Dad how do you think Ron and Moine will react?" Asked Damien as the family was enjoying dinner,

Right before Severus answered an owl flew in and held its leg out to Damien.

"Opps I forgot to mention where they are to floo." Laughed Damien

"That's not very smart." Laughed Nicole

"Oye Shut up!" Responded Damien

"_Ron and Moine, _

_I cant believe I forgot to tell you. Floo to Snape Castle. I promise everything will be explained then._

_Love Always,_

_Harry."_

The burrow

"Snape Castle is he **_insane_**?" Shouted Ron

"Now Ron I'm sure there is a perfectly good explanation for this." Stated Hermione looking closely at the letter

Not quickly enough for the two Gryffindors, July 30th finally approached

"Now Ron, Hermione be good I am sure there is a perfectly good reason for Harry to be at Professor Snape's home." Exclaimed Molly

"Ya we'll see ya in a few days mum." Replied Ron

"Thank you for everything Mrs. Weasley." Smiled Hermione who after the party had been given permission to visit her parents for a few weeks

"Think nothing of it dear." Smiled Molly

"SNAPE CASTLE!" They shouted and where on their way

Meanwhile Snape Castle

"What if they don't except me? What if they hate me for being a Snape? What If they think Imp a traitor?" Questioned Damien on a rant

"Damien chill. If they really are your best friends then don't worry about." Snapped Nicole

"You know sometimes you scare me at how much you sound like father." Laughed Damien

Suddenly the fire flared green and out stepped Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley.

"HARRY!" Squealed Hermione as she flung her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Hey Moine. Ron." He nodded in acknowledgement

"Ok mate are you gunna explain why we are at Snape Castle?" Asked Ron nervously looking around for the greasy old bat

"Yes but first let me show you to your rooms, Esma! (pop)"

"Yes Young Master D..."

"I wish for there things to be brought to the guest rooms in my wing closest to my room." Ordered Damien

"Of course young Master. Oh and Mistress is looking for you she says to send for her when you wish to talk." Bowed Esma and she disappeared

"Come on." Damien led them to his rooms

"Wow!" Was all both Hermione and Ron could manage after seeing his room, they went to the seating room

"Alright Harry please explain what is going on." Demanded Hermione

"Alright but you have to both promise that you wont interrupt me until I'm done, and then you guys have to be introduced to some friends of mine." Laughed Damien as the other two just nodded their heads

"Alright over the summer, I got a time delayed letter from my mother. She shared with me a few very important details, first off, she was a pureblooded witch. Her parents went into hiding after, the Dark Lord before Voldemort had set their sights on the Devon's, they changed their name to Evans, and had two daughters in the muggle world, Petunia and Lilly. They were waiting until they both received their Hogwarts Letters to tell them the truth, but when Petunia didn't get a letter they decided to keep it that they were muggles. So ya my mother was actually Lillian Devon. Ok the next thing she told me was that I had a twin sister, younger by 5 minutes. She is powerful in her own right and when she was just a baby she was adopted by a muggle family in America but also she was named heiress of Chant. (they gasped at this) anyways she is here right now as well, her name is Nicole Elizabeth Selene. The final think that my mother informed me of was that James Potter is not my father. Severus Snape is. I hope you guys can understand. Snape isn't all that bad and I ya." Sighed Damien just waiting for his friends reply

"WHAT YOUR THAT GTREASY HAIR GITS SON!" Screamed Ron

"Ronald Weasley! Do be quiet! Think of how poor Harry must feel." Reprimanded Hermione

"I'm sorry mate, its just a lot to take in." Sighed Ron (hey I believe that faced with this situation in the books if Ron matured then he could actually handle this fairly well)

"Ya tell me about it. Snape's not that bad. But know here's the kicker, Harry James Potter isn't even my name. Its Damien William Salazar Snape." Sighed Damien

"Damien Snape." Said Hermione testing it out

"Well I guess we will just have to get use to the idea of you being a Snape." Neverously laughed Ron

"Yes well, if you guys want more time to think things over I can show you to your rooms other wise, I can introduce you to my sister." Shrugged Damien they had taken the news fairly well.

"Let's meet your sister." Encouraged Hermione

"Esma!"

"Yes Young Master Damien?"

"Please Send for my sister to join me." Requested Damien

about 5 minutes later

"What'd you want?" Questioned Nicole as she walked through the door and promptly sat down

"Nicole I'd like you to meet my friends, this is Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley, guys this is my sister Nicole Snape." Smiled Damien he hoped that they would get along

"Pleasure." Smirked Nicole

"So what are you two doing for your birthday?" Asked Hermione

"Well Father invited all the Slytherins in our year, you two and I invited an old friend of mine Lavender Brown and we are having a small party." Smiled Nicole

"Your friends with Lav?" Squealed Hermione

"Ya. When I lived in the states, I lived in the Hamptons. Quite a few British people had summer homes, so I became friends with them. Lav was /is one of my best friends there are a few others, but I dunno if they are magical or not but with Lav I always just had this sort of feeling, but oh well when I start Hogwarts I'm sure I'll find out." Smiled Nicole

"That's amazing. I've never been to the States you must tell me all about it!" Exclaimed Hermione

"As fun as that sounds I would much rather fly wouldn't you, Ron? Coley?" Asked Damien with puppy eyes

"Alright, big bro but Im gunna beat your ass!" Laughed Nicole as she took off running towards the pitch leaving Damien, Ron and Hermione to follow

Pitch

"Lighting Bolts?!" Exclaimed Ron

"Ya they are the fastest brooms in the world! Father bought them for us." Smirked Damien letting his inner Snape come out.

They raced around the pitch for a few hours until Dilpie came to tell them that dinner was ready.

Dinning Room

"Good evening father, you know Ron and Hermione." Smirked Damien as he watched with interest

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, I due hope your summer has been pleasant?" Questioned Severus the two looked god smacked and nodded

"Hello Daddy." Smiled Nicole as she sat down in the seat usually reserved for the Lady of the House

Dinner was a tense affair and soon they all retired to their rooms, well Hermione, Ron to Damien's and Nicole to hers.

Damien's Room

"Hey Ha..er Damien what happened to your Firebolt?" Asked Ron

"Ya. I mean I know that your excited about a better broom but I would have thought that your Firebolt I mean Snuffle's gave it to you." Added Hermione in thought

"Ya my Firebolt, is still under lock and key at Hogwarts. I suppose I'll get it back at the beginning of the year, but then I don't think I'll use it anymore for games at least. I mean look what happened to my Nimbus. I would rather only some times use the broom Sirius gave me then not have it at all." Explained Harry

(A/N There ya go! Now you get why Harry doesn't have the Firebolt!)   
They talked a little bit longer and then retired to their own rooms, each praying that tomorrow would be a good day.

YOU GUYS PICK! Should Harry (Damien) be resorted into Slytherin? Or should he stay in Gryffindor? Let me know!


	7. Snape Twins Party

I don't own Harry Potter!

A/N: Yes they are all out of character to some degree! But I hate Ron as the stupid overly temperamental, and I HATE Hermione as a total goody!

Gryffindor : 4 Slytherin: 2 Unknown/New: 1

Keep letting me kno!

**Hermione21:** I personally love the idea of a hidden house. And as a matter of fact in my new story that I'll post soon that is the main idea, but for this story and the purposes that I need its either gotta be Slytherin or Gryffindor. But I hope you'll keep reading anyways and I hope you'll look for my next story!

The day had arrived. It was now July 31st, and the twins were about to celebrate their 16th birthday.

Breakfast Room

"Good Morning Nicole, Damien, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger." Politely said Severus

"Daddy, what time are your friends going to be here?" Asked Nicole

"Most will be here around noon or 1 I believe Miss Brown will be here at 11." Smiled Severus as Nicole looked at the clock, screamed grabbed Hermione's hand and the two flew up stairs.

"Umm what just happened?" Asked Ron slightly confused

"Since Moine and Coley are friends sorta, when Nicole realized that it was time to get ready she freaked grabbed Moine and ran to get ready." Laughed Damien

The boys ate breakfast in quiet that would not be heard in the manor for some time.

Meanwhile upstairs

"OMG Hermione what am I going to wear? Are any of the Slytherins hot?" Asked Nicole

"First off call me Moine just don't tell Ron I let you, I never admitted it but ya some of them are sorta cute." Laughed Hermione

"Alright so what I should wear, I mean I know we have to wear dress robes and all but what I should wear under it and what color robes and..." Trained off Nicole

"Well why don't you pick out your favorite muggle outfit and then we can decide on robes afterwards. Oh no! I forgot mine!" Exclaimed Hermione and now she were in a panic after all several purebloods would be there and it wouldn't help for her to not be dressed right.

"Not to worry. I have enough. Let's get dressed and then look through the robes." Smirked Nicole

So 1 hour and thirty minutes later had the two girls dressed.

Hermione was wearing tight lose rise black jeans with a silver one strap over the shoulder top and showed off the bottom of her stomach, she had a silver necklace with a silver heart charm, a matching bracelet, and silver hoop earrings, her chocolate brown hair was flowing in soft curls around her face, and she had black boots on making her 5'9" compared to her normal 5'7". Her make up was light just the right amount, a soft pink lip gloss, silver eye liner with smoky eye effect.

Nicole was wearing tight low rise flare dark, dark blue jeans with a faded spot on the thighs and calves, with an emerald green tub top that scrunched on the sides and tied into bows at the bottom her outfit also revealed part of her tummy, she was wearing the silver Tiffany's chain necklace with a N on it, and a matching bracelet with a S, and silver swirl earrings that were 2 inches long, along with cute black Gucci boots. Her make up was much more seen then Hermione's but not in a sluttish way, she had black eye liner inside and out side, a emerald coloring that faded into a silver, with a bronze-pink lip gloss, her hair was also down and around her face only curly.

"Well I must say we look good!" Exclaimed Nicole with a laugh

"I agree!" Laughed Hermione as she was handed the amethyst dress robes to wear and Nicole wore the emerald ones.

Meanwhile, while the girls were spending hours getting ready the boys had started getting ready at 10:30, Ron was dressed in light blue jeans, black Sketchers, and a royal blue t-shirt from Armani Exchange, he had black dress robes thrown over it. Damien was wearing dark blue jeans, with a white t-shirt and over the t-shirt was a emerald button up shirt unbuttoned he to was wearing black sketchers, and had black robes flung over his outfit.

At 10:45 the boys were waiting in the Floo room for the girls to come down.

11

"Damnable Floo network!" Cursed Lavender Brown as she fell through the fireplace

"Hello Lav." Smiled Ron

"Ron!? Harry?! What are you guys doing here?" Asked Lavender as she took off her summer cloak to reveal, a short denim skirt, with a white t-shirt saying princess in pink, white healed sandals with light pink dress robes.

"Your never going to believe it!" Exclaimed Ron with a light laugh

"You know Nicole (she nodded) well, over the summer, it was found out that Nicole and I are twins, and I am Damien Snape, pleasure to met you." Smiled Damien

"Damien Snape? Humm. Hermione Snape? Doesn't sound to bad." Joked Lavender as she ducked behind Ron to hide

"Aww how cute, the Weasel is protecting Miss brown." Laughed Pansy Parkinson as she stepped out of the fireplace as graceful as ever. Followed by her mother. She to quickly discarded her summer cloak, and was wearing a cute pleated jean skirt with a black halter top, black sandals and silver dress robes.  
"Nice to see you to Pans." Laughed Lavender as she hugged her friend

"Pans!" Smiled Millicent as she came flying out of the fire place with her mother right behind her, before conversation could even take place, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe appeared back to back and their fathers were right there.

"Well, I'll be damned, its three of my favorite girls. Crabbe, Goyle" Smirked Blaise Zabini as he walked through the Floo, and was soon followed by his father

"Nice to see you to Blaise." Smiled Pansy

"Zabini." Smirked Crabbe and Goyle

"I missed you." Whispered Lavender as she hugged Blaise but he wasn't happy with that no a kiss was much more important to him.

"I am very confused." Stated Ron

"Blaise and I have been dating for 3 years, obviously we couldn't let the whole school know, I mean gods could you imagine what the school would say if they ever found out that a Slytherin was dating a Gryffindor?" Laughed Lavender

"About the same as they would act when they find out that Harry Potter is actually Damien Snape." Laughed Damien

The others looked at him like he was insane

"Well that explains a few things." Smirked Draco as he gracefully walked out of the fire place followed by both his parents.

"Yes well, I do believe we haven't met." Smirked Damien

"Damien Snape."

"Draco Malfoy pleasure." Smirked Draco yet again

small chit chat took place until everyone heard giggling and Hermione ran down the stairs

"Hey Dam! Coley will be down soon!" Laughed Hermione as she hide behind Damien

"What is it with people hiding behind people!" Exclaimed Severus

"Well father I do believe that it is a defense tactic." Laughed Nicole as she decended

"Drake?!"

"NICOLE!?"

Exclaimed the two as they walked to each other and hugged.

"Omg do you have any idea how worried I was about you!? I go to your house this summer ask to see you and your not there not only that but they don't even know who you are!" Exclaimed Draco and he looked furious

"Dray clam down." Whispered Nicole as she threw herself at him again

"Clam down! How do you expect me to feel! My girlfriend disappeared and her parents didn't even know who she was!" Exclaimed Draco

"Dray, baby, I am so sorry that you freaked, and I am so sorry for any problems I caused for you, Mrs. And Mr. Malfoy. Like right when the summer started I found out that Severus Snape is my father. And was portkeyed me to Hogwarts. I wasn't really even really aware I was gunna be leaving right away. And Dray come on how the hell was I suppose to write you? All I knew about you in England was that you were from a noble family and that it was near to impossible to write to you. So I figured I would just have to figure out a way. And when I heard father say Malfoy I was hoping it was you and Im so glad it is. Can you forgive me?" Asked Nicole

"Of course. God damn Nicole don't ever do that again! Please!" Exclaimed Draco as he pulled her into a hug

"It looks like there is going to be more then one explanation going tonight." Stated Severus glaring at his godson who as of yet hadn't released his daughter.

"I'll start. Over the summer it became known that I am Damien William Salazar Snape but until this summer I was Harold James Potter. To make a long story short. I have accepted that Severus Snape is my father and I am now here." Smirked Damien at the bewilder look on everyones faces

"Yes well as you can tell, this is my son Damien Snape and that young lady that Draco refuses to let go of is my daughter Nicole Snape. Im sure you all know, Lavender Brown, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley, this is, Mrs. Violet Parkinson, Mr Andrew Zabini, Mrs. Ellen Bulstrode, Mr. Vincent Crabbe Sr, Mr. Gregory Goyle Sr., Mr. Lucius Malfoy and Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy." Introduced Severus

"Yes, well I think most people are confused about how we all know each other Coley." Laughed Lavender

"Oh ya! They all have homes in the Hamptons and are there during the summers. We've all been friends since we were 5 years old." Laughed Nicole

With that cleared up they continued on with the party.

They had a late lunch, played some Quidditch talked had tea and then had dinner, then came presents.

Both Nicole and Damien received their fair share of presents, though the Slytherins and Lavender did say they had Nicole's presents at their homes seeing as normally they would mail them to her. The adults disappeared to the parlor and the children went to Nicole's entertainment room, as it had all the latest in Wizarding and muggle entertainment.

"So whose up for a game of Truth or Dare?" Asked Lavender

Quickly everyone agreed after the usual dares, of kissing this person or that person, they started to finally get interesting.

"Hermione truth or dare?" Asked Pansy with an evil glint in her eye

"Umm dare." Nervously replied Hermione

"Oh goodie! I dare you to kiss Damien!" Gleefully laughed Pansy

Hermione went pink and leaned over and kissed him.

"alright, Nicole truth or dare?" Asked Hermione to her new friend

"Umm dare." Smirked Nicole

"I dare you to go up to Mr. Malfoy and proclaim you undying love for him at breakfast." Smirked Hermione

"Kay, Damien, Truth or dare?"

"Dare, my dear sister." Laughed Damien

"Alright, alright. Damien I dare you to ask out the girl you've been crushin." Smirked Nicole as she moved out of hexing range

"Fine, I would have done this on my own ya kno. Hermione will you be my girlfriend?" Asked Damien

"Of course!" Squealed Hermione as she threw her arms around him

"Wont daddy be pleased!" Smirked Draco

"Hey guys excuse me please I'll be right back."

The Parlor

"Father? May I speak with you and the adults for a moment?" Asked Nicole before entering

"Yes, Yes enter." Agreed her father

"Father, I was thinking, after meeting, Ronald and Hermione, and seeing as how Hermione and Damien are now dating I was wondering if it would possible for them to stay with us during out training. From what I understand, Ronald is a pureblood but a poor one, and is raised by muggle loving parents, there for most likely doesn't know the proper way of the high society, also Hermione there is something about her that I cant put my finger on but I don't think she is a muggle born, father, and as she may as well be your future daughter in law it is important for her to learn them as well. Also Lavender comes from a more modern family but is going out with Blaise I think she too should stay." Expressed Nicole

"You may be right. Dear I shall talk with the others and we will let you all know in the morning." Smiled Severus his daughter was definality above the others

Nicole went back the game room , while the parents talk.

"I think it would be a wonderful idea Severus." Stated Narcissa

"Yes I agree finally a Weasley that will know what life is like." Laughed Crabbe

"Well then I you call agree. Esma!" Called Severus

"Yes Master Severus?" Asked Esma

"I want to make up rooms in Mistress Nicole's wing, one with Miss Hermione Granger's name on it, the others with Miss Pansy Parkinson, Miss Lavender Brown and Miss Millicent Bulstrode. In Young Master Damien's wing, I want Master Draco Malfoy, Master Blaise Zabini, Master Vincent Crabbe Jr. and Master Gregory Goyle Jr. These rooms are to be kept up as they will be able to stay here whenever they wish." Ordered Severus

"Of course Master Severus." Bowed Esma and disappeared

Several hours later everyone headed to sleep/

Alright here's the next chapter hope ya enjoyed!


	8. Meet the Blacks

I don't own Harry Potter!

OK so we kno that Harry is Damien Snape and he and his twin sister are in fact the children of Lilly Evans and she is a pureblood, sorry don't hate me but Hermione is going to be a pureblood to! (Dodges tomatoes!) I know that that's predictable but you'll have to cut me some slack.

The next morning

Breakfast room

"After a lengthily discussion and some input from my daughter it has been decided that, Miss Brown, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger may stay the rest of the summer for the tutoring that my children are going to be going through. If you wish." Stated Severus

"Really?" Asked Damien and Blaise

"Yes."

"Of course I'd love to may I owl my parents?" Asked Hermione

"Me to." Agreed Ron and Lavender followed them to where Severus told them the owlry was.

Soon everyone was done and they were gathered in the library

"Alright we have decided the break up who will teach what. But first it is most important for you to know you family heritage. So we will start with the family tree spell and then you will research your families, as the Slytherins have already done this, they will help you with books and such." Smiled Narcissa she just loved history

Lavender, Ron, Damien, Nicole and Hermione sat down with a piece of parchment and looked for further instructions.

"take this knife prick your finger and then drop 3 drops of blood on the paper, then say, _Ostendo sum meus prosapia _ and your name will appear first then your parent and so forth." Smiled Narcissa

Damien

After saying the spell he watched.

Damien William Salazar Snape

Mother

Lillian Marie Evans

Father

Severus Salazar Snape

Grandmother MS

Virginia Leggero

Grandfather MS

Michael Evans

Grandmother FS

Buiouno Coure

Grandfather FS

Salazar William Snape

And it went on all the way back to Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin.

Lavender's was nothing special much she had already known but still didn't understand the same way that most high society purebloods did. Ron's was as predicted though he was shocked to find out that through his mother Helga Hufflepuff was a ancestor of his. The only two that were surprising were Nicole's and Hermione's

Nicole's was the same as her brother except her name

Nicole Elizabeth Selene Snape Lady of Chant which seemed to shock enough people there, and also that fact that under father she had to name which meant she had been legally adopted by the last lord of Chant.

Hermione's was the biggest surprise

Hermione Anne Elizabeth Granger (Black)

Mother

Michelle Marie Resro

Father

Sirius Orion Black

Adopted Parents

Anne Granger and Philip Granger

This shocked everyone

"Umm Mrs. Malfoy what does this mean?" Asked Hermione nervously

"It means that when Sirius was sent to Azkaban you were sent to muggles. Imp sure headmaster could confirm this. And if so, if you wish to take your true name and live in the Wizarding world as your aunt I could take custody of you." Stated Narcissa

Soon Dumbledore was there

"Yes Miss Granger, I am afraid that paper is truth. You are in fact Hermione Anne Elizabeth Black. Your mother had you and named you, she died 3 hours after your birth. Sirius never knew of you as he was away on a mission so I found a family for you. I am sorry but when he returned the thing with the Potter's had happened. When you came to Hogwarts I thought it was for the best." Sighed Dumbledore

"Well then you will have no problem, arranging for my father to meet me here and arrange for my name to be changed and for Aunt Narcissa to become my guardian." Sneered Hermione she was pissed beyond belief

"Yes I suppose I can do that." Agreed the Headmaster as he left

"Well would you like to continue or rest for the day?" Asked Narcissa

"Continue please Aunt, it doesn't seem like we should not." Stated Hermione

(I know I know out of character who cares! (Dodged rotten apples!)

They studied their families, until the only ones awake were Nicole and Hermione who were actually laughing about things they found out about their families.

That night for dinner

They were all sitting there talking until the fire place flared up and out stepped Albus Dumbledore and Sirius Black

"Alright Albus, where is my daughter?" Demanded Sirius with a glare to the old headmaster

"Father?" Asked Hermione softly

"Hermione? I knew something seemed familiar about you!" Exclaimed Sirius as he grabbed the girl and hugged her

"Hello brother." Stated Narcissa

"Narcotic how you've been?" Laughed Sirius at his old childhood name for his younger sister

"Really Siri must you call me that?" Asked Narcissa with a huff

"Yes. Now Hermione. I must ask do you want me for a father? I mean after all I am on the run." Stiffly stated Sirius

"Sirius, Father, I just found out that my parents aren't even my parents, they are in danger because of me. If the world knows that I am actually Hermione Black living with my aunt Narcissa they wont be in danger. Plus I would be honored to be your daughter. If you'll have me." Smiled Hermione

"Of course! I, Sirius Orion Black, am proud to claim my daughter Hermione Anne Elizabeth Black as my daughter and heir."

"I Hermione Anne Elizabeth Black am proud to except my father Sirius Orion Black."

The night was spent with Sirius and Hermione talking along with the others chit chatting about little things

(I did mention that Sirius didn't die in book 5 right?)

It was also agreed that Sirius would stay for awhile and help teach the children.

Ok ok I know that this was a rushed chapter but I wanted to finish it so I can get to the fun stuff! Keep reviewing!

_Ostendo sum meus prosapia _ - show to be my family


	9. And the sorting hat said

I don't own Harry Potter!

Thank You so Much for the Reviews!

After the family tree incident, things calmed down around the Manor. And they were able to continue on with their lessons. The family History Lessons went on for another week, after the young teens where completely brain dead.

The weekend was spent relaxing and hanging out, learning more about games, and such of the Wizarding world.

The next Monday was the day that they would start, Dark Arts.

In the twins training room the 10 of them where sitting around waiting to see who would be their next teacher.

"Good Morning." Smirked Lucius Malfoy as he, Crabbe and Goyle walked in the room

"We are going to be teaching you the Dark Arts." Stated Crabbe

"It is something that every high standing Pureblood has the right to use, under ministry guidelines." Added Goyle

"Naturally, Draco, Vinnie, Greg, Millie, Pansy and Blaise are going to be better at these, because of the practice that they have had already with them. But they will help you. Severus was kind enough to brew a memory potion, to allow you to actually remember everything that we are teaching you." Explained Malfoy

"We start with Imperious Curse. I understand that Damien can throw it off, but can you cast it?" Smirked Malfoy with an evil glint

"The incantation is _Imperio!_ Alright break into pairs and take turns casting it." Ordered Crabbe

Once they had mastered that they moved on to the Cruciatus Curse.

"_Crucio!_" Exclaimed Hermione as she preformed the curse perfectly on the spider crawling about

"Well done Moine, we both seem to have it." Laughed Nicole as she looked at Ron and her brothers failed attempts

"Yes you are mastering these quick." Smirked Draco as his arms snaked around Nicole's waist

They spent the rest of the week learning dark arts, and by the end, Nicole, Hermione and Damien could cast them perfectly, Ron and Lavender however where still having slight problems making them strong.

The next week they worked with Severus on Potions.

Soon they were well versed in everything. The perfect little Pureblood children.

Soon it was time to board the Hogwarts Express.

The ride was quite and enjoyable they talked and laughed and had a very good time, not knowing if they would be separated to if they would end up all together.

Hogwarts Sorting

"This year we have two new students transferring to us, they are twins separated at birth, one was raised in London the other in America. Professor if you will." Smiled Albus

"Snape, Damien."

'Mr. Potter or should I say Snape back again are you? Well I know just the right house.;

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The people where shocked to say the least Professor Snape's son was in Gryffindor and Weasley and Granger where friends with him what was going on and where was Harry Potter?

"Snape, Nicole!" Called Minerva

'Very interesting you are. I don't think I've seen a mind like yours but don't worry I kno just the house for you.'

"SLYTHERIN!" Called the hat as she sat next to Draco who instantly put his arm around her.

"Tuck in!" Called the head master and it was the beginning of a new and crazy year to come

Ok so that wasn't the best but I wanted to post something so I will try and make the next one better!

Nicole


	10. Hogwarts

I don't own Harry Potter!

Everyone looked at the Gryffindor and Slytherin table. Nicole they understood, after all the Malfoy Heir and the Daughter of Snape was the perfect match so that made some sort of sense. But a Snape at the Gryffindor table? Now that was uncomprehendable! What was worse was when Damien Snape leaned over and kissed Hermione Granger!

With that whispers started all over the place.

"Oh honestly people! They are kissing! Chill out! Gods you act like you've never seen it before!" Smirked Nicole

"Gee sis thanks, and here I thought you didn't like attention." Smirked Damien

"Nicole not like attention?" Gasped Draco, Hermione and Lavender at the same time in false shock

"Oh suddup!" Demanded Nicole as she sat back down and the rest of the hall just watched

Soon everyone retired for the night and the next morning came.

"So Dam, which classes do you have?" Asked Nicole as she sat next to him at Gryffindor Table

"Potions with you guys first." Smirked Damien

"Yay!" Smiled Nicole

"Why are you so excited?" Questioned a grumpy obviously not a morning person Draco

"Because I get to see the Gryffindors' reactions to Hermione's name." Laughed Nicole once again

"You two do realize your sitting at the Gryffindor table right?" Asked Ron as he walked in and sat down

"Ya so?" Asked Nicole as she hugged her brother

"Never mind." Sighed Ron as he continued eating

The group disappeared shortly after.

Potions

Potions had started with 3 missing Gryffindors and 2 missing Slytherins

5 minutes into class the door came in and in walked the smirking the Gryffindors waited to see what was going on.

"Weasley, Granger, Malfoy take ur seat." Ordered Snape

"Damien, Nicole." Stated their father

"Yes father?" Smirked Damien

"May I ask why you are late?" Asked Snape everyone was watching

"You may..." Started Damien

"But that doesn't mean we're gunna tell you." Smirked Nicole

"Insolent brats, take ur seats." Ordered Snape

"Of course father dearest." Smiled Nicole as they took their seats this year was going to be fun. Lots of fun.

After Potions they all went on their own ways, and soon the day was done and they were finished with classes for the day.

Slytherin Common Room

"Drake! I wanna prank some one!" Complained Nicole as she flopped down next to the Ice Prince himself

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" Asked Draco with his usual dawl

"Help me?" Asked Nicole with her most adorable puppy face

"Fine." And with that one single word, the largest Prank war ever to hit Hogwarts would commence.

OMG! I haven't updated in like forever and I feel sooooo bad about it! But college is fucking insane! Oh well! Heres a chapter! And in two weeks I'll be on a 10 hour plane ride with nothing to do so unless I get writers block ill update again then!

Ciao

Nicole


	11. War has been declared

I don't own Harry Potter! I don't think I'll be able to come up with that many pranks that are good so if anyone has any ideas please let me know!

The weekend had passed much to quite in Severus Snape's opinion. He knew his daughter was scheming something but what? Now that was the million dollar question. Every time he headed into the Slytherin Common Room, the Slytherin Royalty, (a name they had gotten after the Ice Princess (Nicole) had been introduced to the group.) was heads close leaned over a table in the corner of the Common Room, always talking in hushed voices, and whenever Severus would ask them, Nicole would just smile.

Flashback

Severus had entered the common room intent on finding his daughter and inviting her to have lunch with him.

"Nicole, what are you guys planning?" Questioned Severus nervously

"Why daddy, why would you think we are planning anything?" Questioned Nicole innocently

"Because I know that look, it's the same look your mother had whenever she helped the marauders with their plans." Calmly stated Severus

"Don't worry Uncle Sev. We're behaving." Smirked Draco

"Ya Severus were being good." Smiled Pansy much to innocently

Severus just raised an eyebrow and let them be.

End Flashback

Little did Severus and the rest of Hogwarts know that soon they would know exactly what the SR where up to.

It was now 2 weeks since Nicole claimed she wanted to start an all out prank war on her brother and his friends.

Phase One

November 6th a Monday

Breakfast was unusually quite; all the tables except Gryffindor were full. Gryffindor was oddly enough completely empty. 10 minutes into breakfast when not even the Weasley's had shown up, Professor Lupin, the DADA teacher again, headed up to the tower. After giving the password to the fat lady, the entire Gryffindor tower tumbled out and landed at the feet of Lupin.

"May I ask why you are all standing in front of the door but not coming out?" Asked Remus raising an eyebrow

"We couldn't get out." Simply stated Hermione as she walked out of the tower, only to turn completely Slytherin Green skin, hair, robes, everything.

Damien followed her, turning Ravenclaw blue, then Ron turning Hufflepuff yellow, Lavender followed turning Gryffindor red, this went on alternating all 8 house colors

20 minutes after Remus had went to fetch the Gryffindors, they started coming into the Great Hall once they were all seated, all still different colors, and a young Hufflepuff had the courage to call out to them.

"Aww Ron I didn't know you supported Hufflepuffs! Thanks for showing your true colors!" laughed the Hufflepuff getting many other students from all other houses to laugh as well

"GRRRRRRR forget this! _Tergum ut Northmanni _(Back to Norma)!" Cried Ron pointing his own wand at him self only to get the shock of his life when he was suddenly not only Hufflepuff yellow but now he had purple dots dancing around his skin

"I wouldn't try that spell again if I were you. Which thank god Imp not?" Laughed Draco

"What the hell did you do to us?" Screamed Neville

"I didn't do anything." Smirked Draco

"You know this means war." Smirked Damien

"I was counting on it." Sneered Nicole to her brother before calling her own spell out to him _Fio pluvial_ (Become a rainbow). Damien was suddenly multiple colors and gapping at his sister.

"Oh you will pay for that sister dear. This is war." Smirked Damien once again

"Bring it on. I'm looking forward to it." Laughed Nicole as she sat down laughing ever once in awhile as Gryffindors would try every color changing charm they knew only to end up even weirder colors

"Lady Snape, I must ask you to undo the spell." Stated Albus with the twinkle high in his eye

"I'm sorry professor I can't do that." Stated Nicole everyone in the hall staring at her

"Why ever not?" Asked Albus amused

"Because it cant be undo... It will wear off at midnight, oh and a warning if you try and curse anyone you'll just end up more colors!" Happily smiled Nicole as some of the teachers tried their hardest not to laugh. They hadn't had anything this good in quite some time.

And with that the park war was officially started and not one teacher could do a damn thing about it.

Ok well I hope this is ok, Yes VOLDEMORT is still in this, but he's keeping quite there is more in the next chapter!

Ciao

Nicole

PS I like reviews so keep them coming!


	12. Gryffindor's Strike Back

Hehehe

I don't own Harry Potter! I wish that I could but sadly I don't.

I don't own any of the songs either, BBMak, Britney Spears, N sync , Christine A, Backstreet Boys and Celine Dion

Gryffindor's Strike Back

At midnight as planned the Gryffindors finally changed back from their colorful patterns to normal. And they where set on revenge. One a certain Slytherin Princess.

"So what can we do? If I do anything to all the Slytherins father will kill me." Stated Damien

"Humm, well Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Nicole, Millie and of course Draco are targets, hum that's the entire 6th year class." Smirked Hermione

"Hanging out with Slytherins has rubbed off on you." Laughed Lavender

As the four of them put their heads together to come up with just as devious as a plan

Head Table

"We are in for an all out prank war Albus." Stated Severus

"Yes I do believe you are right Severus." Smiled Albus with his eyes twinkling madly

"Oh dear not another Potter/Black/Lupin vs Snape/Malfoy/Zabini." Sighed Minerva

"No Minerva I fear this will be much, much worse!" Smiled Albus

Slytherin Table

"They're planning something." Stated Pansy

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious Pans." Snorted Nicole

"Well we know they wont get the whole of Slytherin. Daddy would kill Damien. So its only going to us. Hummm we really need to come up with a great come back." Laughed Nicole a plot already dancing in her mind

2 weeks had already passed and it was quite. Too quite for the teachers liking.

Finally the selected Slytherins were starting to feel a little nervous that it had taken so long for the Gryffindor retaliation but not that you'd ever know it, they were patiently waiting for something to happen and it did.

It was a dull Tuesday morning when the Slytherin Royalty sat down to breakfast.

Blaise grabbed an apple and with the swallow of one bite stood suddenly

"Excuse me! May I have you attention! This song goes out to Lavender Brown!" Called Blaise with a wave of his wand he changed from dress robes to muggle faded jeans with a white t under royal blue button up and the background music started up

_Baby set me free from this misery  
I can't take it no more  
Since you ran away, nothing's been the same  
Don't know what I'm living for  
Here I am, so alone  
And there's nothing in this world I can do _

_Chorus:  
Until you're back here baby  
Miss you, want you, need you so  
Until you're back here baby, yeah  
There's a feeling inside I want you to know  
You are the one and I can't let you go _

_So I told you lies, even made you cry  
Baby I was so wrong  
Girl I promise you, now my love is true  
This is where my heart belongs  
Cuz here I am, so alone  
And there's nothing in this world I can do  
(repeat chorus) _

_Bridge:  
And I wonder  
Are you thinkin of me  
Cuz I'm thinkin of you  
And I wonder  
Are you ever coming back in my life _

_Cuz here I am, so alone  
And there's nothing in this world I can do_

Along with some fancy foot work he looked almost like the true singers BBMak. With grand applause Blaise turned and headed back to his seat. The Moment he sat down

"What the hell am I wearing? And why is everyone looking at me?" Cried Blaise

"Blaise, sweetie, you just got up dedicated a song to Lav, changed your close to those of a muggle and sang and danced to the wonderful sounds of BBMak!" Laughed Nicole

"Gee thanks I cant believe I did that!" Complained Blaise

Again things were quite. Until Pansy took a bite out of her own apple.

She too stood, and announced

"This song goes out to Vinnie!" Laughed Pansy as she to changed into muggle clothes this time however she was in tight red leather pants, with a black halter top and soon she started singing and dancing.

_I know I may be young but I've got feelings too  
And I need to do what I feel like doing  
So let me go and just listen_

All you people look at me like I'm a little girl  
Well did you ever think it'd be ok for me to step into this world?  
Always saying, "Little girl, don't step into the club"  
Well I'm just tryin' to find out why, 'cause dancing's what I love, yeah  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
I know I may come off quiet  
I may come off shy  
But I feel like talkin', feel like dancin' when I see this guy  
What's practical, what's logical, what the hell, who cares  
All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there

CHORUS

I'm a slave for you  
I cannot hold it, I cannot control it  
I'm a slave for you  
I won't deny it, I'm not trying to hide it

Baby, don't you wanna dance up on me  
To another time and place  
Oh, baby, don't you wanna dance up on me  
Leaving behind my name and age  
Like that. You like that?  
Yeah. Now watch me  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
I really wanna dance tonight with you  
I really wanna do what you want me to  
I really wanna dance tonight with you  
I really wanna do what you want me to  
Baby, don't you wanna dance up on me  
To another time and place  
Oh, baby, don't you wanna dance up on me  
Leaving behind my name and age

CHORUS - repeat

Get it, get it, get it, get it  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
Get it, get it, get it, get it

CHORUS – repeat

Vincient Crabbe Jr was blushing insanely this girl was singing this to him?! And did she even realize it?

Finally Pansy stopped and sat down

"Eeeek! Nicole you had better have a good prank to play back!" Exclaimed Pansy as a blush stained her cheeks.

After the laughter died down breakfast was quite affair.

Everyone was talking about what happened at breakfast and wondering what was to come even the Slytherin Royalty was wondering what was going to happen.

Lunch

All the Slytherins avoided the apples this time around, but sadly it didn't matter.

With a sip of his pumpkin juice Goyle was doing much the same as Blaise had earlier

"This song goes out to Millicent." Smirked Goyle

Goyle was wearing a long sleeved black AX shirt with dark blue jeans, when he suddenly broke out in song.

_You'll never know  
What you've done for me  
What your faith in me  
Has done for my soul..._

You'll never know  
The gift you've given me..  
I'll carry it with me (yeah...yeah...)

Through the days ahead  
I think of days before  
You made me hope for something better (yes you did)  
And made me reach for something more

You taught me to run  
You taught me to fly  
Helped me to free the me inside  
Help me hear the music of my heart  
Help me hear the music of my heart  
You've opened my eyes  
You've opened the door  
To something I've never known before  
And your love...  
(love)  
Is the music of my heart.. (music of my heart)

You were the one  
Always on my side (always on my side)  
Always standing by (always standing by)  
Seeing me through

You were the song that always made me sing  
I'm singing this for you (singing this for you baby)

Everywhere I go  
I think of where I've been (think of where I've been)  
And of the one who knew me better  
Than anyone ever will again

You taught me to run  
You taught me to fly  
Helped me to free the me inside  
Help me hear the music of my heart  
Help me hear the music of my heart  
You've opened my eyes  
You've opened the door (you opened the door)  
To something I've never known before...  
And your love...(your love)  
Is the music of my heart

What you taught me  
Only your love could ever teach me  
You got through when no one could reach me  
Ohh...ohh...ohh

Cause you always saw in me  
All the best that I could be  
It was you who set me free...

You taught me to run  
You taught me to fly  
Helped me to free the me inside (me inside)  
Help me hear the music of my heart  
Help me hear the music of my heart

You taught me to run  
You taught me to fly  
Helped me to free the me inside (me inside)  
Help me hear the music of my heart (music of my heart)  
Help me hear the music of my heart  
You've opened my eyes  
You've opened the door (opened the door)  
To something I've never known before (never, never, felt before)  
And your love...  
Is the music of my heart..

Music of my heart  
Music of my heart  
Is the music of my heart...

When he sat down and came out of his stupor the entire hall was cracking up at what he had just sung and how his secret crush had just come out.

"I just more or less admitted to liking Millicent didn't I?" Asked Goyle

"Yes you did." Smirked the group

"You really like me?" Asked Millicent

"Yes I do." Sighed Goyle

"Good. You can take me to the Halloween Ball then." Smirked Millicent as Goyle just smiled and nodded

(it's a week before Halloween Ive decided)

It was nearing the end of lunch when with a sip of her pumpkin juice Millicent suddenly found herself announcing the song for Goyle and in way to tight faded blue jeans with green bra like top.

Redman:

Ah, dirrty (dirrty)

Filthy (filthy)

Nasty (Christina), you nasty (yeah)

Too dirrty to clean my act up

If you ain't dirrty

You ain't here to party (woo!)

Ladies (move)

Gentlemen (move)

Somebody ring the alarm

A fire on the roof

Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows) (7x)

Oh, I'm overdue

Give me some room

I'm coming through

Paid my dues

In the mood

Me and the girls gonna shake the room

DJ's spinning (show your hands)

Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)

I need that, uh, to get me off

Sweat until my clothes come off

It's explosive, speakers are pumping (oh)

Still jumping, six in the morning

Table dancing, glasses are mashing (oh)

No question, time for some action

Temperature's up (can you feel it)

About to erupt

Gonna get my girls

Get your boys

Gonna make some noise

Wanna get rowdy

Gonna get a little unruly

Get it fired up in a hurry

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time that I came to start the party

Sweat dripping over my body

Dancing getting just a little naughty

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time for my arrival

Ah, heat is up

So ladies, fellas

Drop your cups

Bodies packed

From front to back

Now move your ass

I like that

Tight hip huggers (low for sure)

Shake a little somethin' (on the floor)

I need that, uh, to get me off

Sweat until my clothes come off

Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh)

We're still going, eight in the morning

There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh)

Hot rocking, everyone's talking

Give all you got (give it to me)

Just hit the spot

Gonna get my girls

Get your boys

Gonna make some noise

Rowdy

Gonna get a little unruly

Get it fired up in a hurry

Wanna get dirrty

It's about time that I came to start the party

Ooh sweat dripping over my body

Dancing getting just a little naughty

Wanna get dirrty (oh, oh)

It's about time for my arrival

Here it comes, it's the one

You've been waiting on

Get up, get it up

Yup, that's what's up

Giving just what you want

To the maximum

Uh oh, here we go (here we go)

What to do when the music

Starts to drop

That's when we take it

To the parking lot

And I bet you somebody's

Gonna call the cops

Uh oh's, here we go's (here we go)

Ohh ooh ohh, yeah yeah...

_Redman:  
Yo, hot damn, Doc and Jam like a summer showI keep my car looking like a crash dummy drove_

_My gear look like the bank got my money froze_

_For dead presidents I pimp like Huddy roll_

_Doc the one that excite ya divas (ow!)_

_If the media shine_

_I'm shining with both of the sleeves up_

_Yo Christina (what), better hop in here_

_My block live and in color, like Rodman hair (yeah)_

_The club is packed, the bar is filled_

_I'm waiting for sister to act, like Lauryn Hill_

_Frankly, it's a rap, no bargain deals_

_I drive a four wheel ride with foreign wheels_

_Throw it up_

_Baby it's Brick City, you heard of that_

_We blessed, and hung low, like Bernie Mac (Bernie Mac)_

_Dogs, let 'em out, women, let 'em in_

_It's like I'm ODB, the way I'm freaking_

_Wanna get rowdy (rowdy, yeah)_

_Gonna get a little unruly (ruly)_

_Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry)_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time that I came to start the party (party)_

_Sweat dripping over my body (body)_

_Dancing getting just a little naughty_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time for my arrival_

_Rowdy_

_Gonna get a little unruly_

_(Ooh oh)_

_Get it fired up in a hurry_

_(Ooh oh)_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time that I came to start the party_

_Ooh sweat dripping over my body_

_Dancing getting just a little naughty_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time for my arrival_

_Rowdy_

_(Let's get dirrty)_

_Gonna get a little unruly_

_(I wanna get dirrty)_

_Get it fired up in a hurry_

_(Let's get dirrty)_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time that I came to start the party_

_(Ooh yeah)_

_Sweat dripping over my body_

_(Let's get dirrty)_

_Dance and getting just a little naughty_

_(Wanna get dirrty)_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_(Ooh yeah)_

_It's about time for my arrival_

_Uh, what_

When Millicent sat down she was embaressed beyond belief the entire hall was laughing at her! A Slytherin for Christ sake! And the teachers where finding it amusing! How dare they!

Afternoon classes again made things interesting with every talking, wondering what who was going to end up singing next after all they realized this had to be in retaliation to the prank played on the Gryffindors just over 2 weeks ago.

Right be fore dinner

"OMG this is so funny!" Cried Ron

"Yes I know but we are also very in for it." Stated Hermione with a know it all attitude

Dinner

Dinner was quiet almost to quiet to the point people weren't sure who would be next when suddenly Draco got up at this Severus couldn't contain his smirk.

"This song is for Nicole." He was changed into dark blue jeans black Sketchers, and an emerald green Armani Exchange sweater looking quite fine!

_Althrough loneliness has always been a friend of mine,_

_I'm leaving my life in your hands_

_People say I'm crazy and that I am blind_

_Risking it all in a glance_

_And how you got me blind is still a mystery_

_I can't get you out of my head_

_Don't care what is written in your history_

_As long as you're here with me_

_Chorus_

_I don't care who you are_

_Where you're from_

_What you did_

_As long as you long me_

_Who you are_

_Where you're from_

_Don't care what you did_

_As long as you love me_

_Every little thing that you've said and done_

_Feels like it's deep within me_

_Doesn't really matter if you're on the run_

_It seems like we're meant to be_

_Chorus_

_Bridge_

_I've tried to hide it so that no one knows_

_But I guess it shows_

_When you look into my eyes_

_What you did and where you're coming from_

_I don't care_

_As long as you love me baby_

_Chorus to fade_

And with the fading note Draco took his seat leaving not only the entire hall laughing at the Slytherin Ice Prince, but also admiring his dance moves.

"Awww Drake that was really sweet!" Exclaimed Nicole as she kissed him

"What am I wearing?" Asked Draco disgusted

"You look good don't you even think of changing or I'll hide your wand." Laughed Nicole evilly

and with a sad pout Draco gave in.

Dinner was drawing to an end when it was the last song of the prank and the one that would stir up the most emotions.

Nicole stood flashed a smile to Draco, walked to the middle of the hall, changed into tight fitted dark blue low rise jeans, with black chunky heels, and a silver off the shoulder sweater.

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on_

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

And with that the entire hall was in or near tears. The Gryffindors where amazed! Their plan had backfired, Nicole was an amazing singer and the song that was chosen to display her feelings was perfect for those muggle born they knew it came from the movie Titanic so they understood the depth of what Nicole was feeling. The Slytherin Royalty where shocked at the amount of emotion that she held and all for Draco. Draco was in awe. He knew he loved her and she loved him but this just totally cemented it. Damien and Severus weren't sure what to think about this. It was obvious that Nicole loved Draco and would do anything for him and that wasn't always a good thing. No not at all. It also meant that Draco was going to be getting a talk from both Severus and Damien soon about making sure that their sister/daughter was treated right.

Nicole sat down with a blush on her cheeks and very shyly.

"Did you mean it?"; Was the first thing out of Draco's mouth

"Yes." Whispered Nicole afraid of rejection

"Im so glad you do. You expressed yourself in a way I only wish I could show you just how much I love you Coley." Stated Draco and he kissed his girlfriend once more and then the entire hall applauded.

Ok the entire prank war will be on going! Just so you know but not a lot of mention until later but next chapter will be short and then Voldemort will appear! Yay! LOL!

Review!

Ciao Nicole

_ghed Nicole a plot already dancing in her mind_

_ome back."2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222_


	13. Halloween

I don't own Harry Potter!

**nicky475 :** I used Coley cuz my best friends name is Nicole and that's her nick name lol,

Halloween Troubles

A week had gone by since the song frenzy had swept the Slytherin Table, and it was now the night before Halloween.

Draco Malfoy was walking towards the library to meet his wonderful girlfriend when he felt himself pinned against the wall

"Se que l'enfer!" (What the hell) Stated Draco

"Listen here Malfoy. We may be friends of a sort now, but if you ever hurt my sister I will hurt you. And there are a hell of a lot of people that want her and would treat her right so I had better NEVER hear of your mistreating my sister got it?" Threatened Damien with a sneer

"God damn it Damien scared the shit out of me. Of course I wouldn't hurt your sister! I love her! If I do ever hurt her even by accident I give you my blessing to kill me ok?" Asked Draco pushing himself off the wall

"Glad we understand each other. She's waiting in the library back desk. Oh and Draco don't tell her about our talk. I would like to stay in one piece." Whinced Damien

"Ha ha I wont. Bye. Laughed Draco as he walked away

Just as Draco was about to enter the library, he was captured by Madam Pince.

"Mr. Malfoy, Professor Snape would like to see you in his office now." Ordered the librarian

"Of course Madam Pince would you give this to Nicole?" Requested Draco as he wrote a note to his girlfriend

"Yes now be on your way." Ordered the strict lady

As Draco sighed and left Madam Pince walked over to Nicole

"Miss Snape. Mr. Malfoy asked that I give this to you."

"Thank you madam." Smiled Nicole

"_Coley, _

_Hey baby it seems that your dear father wishes to talk to me. Who would have thought being your boyfriend meant getting the you better treat her right talk 5 times! Oh well I'd get a million just for you. Meet you in the common room later._

_Love, _

_ Dray."_

Professor Snape's Quarters

"You wished to see me Professor?" Asked Draco as he walked into the potion masters office

"Yes I did. Have a seat." Ordered Severus eyeing the young man that was his godson

"What are your intentions towards my daughter?" Asked Severus after an uncomfortable 10 minutes

"I love her sir. And I plan on marrying her if she will have me sir." Stated Draco honestly

"Well at least your being honest with me. I will tell you this Draconias, I will give you my full blessing to be with my daughter and to ask her if you should so choose. However if you ever hurt her in away which way shape or form you will die and very painful death do you understand?" Asked Severus with an evil smirk

Draco swallowed hard before he replied, "Yes sir. I completely understand, and Sir like I told Damien, if I do hurt her, I will let you both hurt me."

"Good to know. Now off you go. I do believe between Damien and my self we have both kept you away from Nicole long enough. After all I do not want her wrath on me." Chuckled Severus a little bit

"I guess so sir. I will see you later." Smirked Draco as he left and headed to his dorm, he had stuff to plan.

Draco Intermission

As soon as Draco entered his dorm he tossed his bag on the bed, and headed the nearest desk.

"_Dear Father, _

_I am writing you to request the Malfoy Engagement Ring for Nicole Snape. I truly love her and feel as though she would be the best wife for me. I do not know when I plan to propose but I have Professor Snape's blessing and would like to be prepared for when the time presents its self. _

_Sincerely, _

_Your Son, _

_Draconias L Malfoy."_

With that he sealed it and headed to the owlry.

Slytherin Common Rooms

Just as Draco entered the common room he was pounced on

"Well you look like no harm as come to you." Laughed Nicole as she inspected her boyfriend

"Yes it wasn't that terrible. He just wanted to talk." Laughed Draco as he placed a kiss on her forehead and led the way to his dorm to put his books back

The next day was Halloween and a huge ball was to be held in the Great Hall and it was the talk of all the students and several of the staff as well. Everyone was getting ready for the party and hoping that tonight would be prank free so that they would enjoy their Halloween.

Two students however were just hoping for a peaceful Halloween which is something they haven't had as of yet for either of them. Nicole and Damien were praying to every god they knew that they would be able to just spend time with their friends and not worry about some thing bad happening.

The two groups of friends decided to meet in the entry hall at 8:00 pm before the feast. And right on time they were. Pansy and Goyle went together, Pansy in baby blue silk dress robes, and Goyle in dark blue velvet robes. Crabbe and Millicent went together as well, Millie in light red almost pink silk robes, Crabbe in blood red velvet robes. Lavender and Blaise of course went together, Lavender was in light purple silk robes and Blaise in extremely dark purple velvet robes, Hermione and Damien went together Damien in black cashmere robes, and Hermione in aqua cashmere robes, and the final couple was Draco and Nicole, Draco was in black cashmere and Nicole in silver cashmere. Ron was the only one in the group as of yet with out a date. Not that it bothered him. In his powder blue robes however he did look a sort out of place.  
The Halloween Ball was a great success, however, it was also the prefect place for a little pay back. As everyone danced the night away they never knew that at midnight a massive school wide prank was about to take place.

It was several minutes to midnight, when Blaise excused himself from Lavender with an apology and a promise to return later. With Blaise leaving so did the other Slytherin Royalty. As the clock struck midnight everyone in the Great Hall, no matter what house you were from or what type of person you were. Was turned into an animal.

The Gryffindor Royals received it the worst though. Lavender was turned into a Parrot, Ron into a ferret (Which Draco got a really good laugh about), Hermione in an owl with an over sized head, and Damien was turned into a salamander that would constantly spit fire out of his mouth whenever some one approached him.

At twelve oh one a message appeared over the Great Hall.

_Gryffindor Royal Trio, _

_We hope you enjoy your Halloween! Everyone's enchantment shall wear off at 12:05am, however, GRT shall not! Sweet dreams to you all! Oh and Damien, try not to burn down your bed! _

_Slytherin Royalty."_

Wow I have finally updated this story! I am so proud of my self! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, the next chapter should be up somewhat soon!

Lady Jillyan Malfoy-Potter


	14. A Uneasy Alliance

I don't own Harry Potter!!!!

**I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever! My computer broke and I am just now getting a new one! Though my stories will still not be updated daily I will try to have all of them updated at least every week or two! **

**Thanks for all of your reviews! **

**Lady Jillyan Malfoy DuGrey**

Chapter 14 – A forced Truce

The teachers stared at the Gryffindor Royalty with looks of complete helplessness. What were they to do with a salamander that couldn't stop spitting fire? Dumbledore of course had the best solution.

"The so called Gryffindor Royalty shall stay in the great hall this evening. I believe though everyone else can adjourn to their rooms." Announced Dumbledore with a smile

Meanwhile

The Slytherin Royals were in the dungeon laughing their asses off. They may have thought that they weren't there, but they were hiding in the Great Hall just so they could see everyone change. What everyone else didn't know was that this was not only a prank but also a test. For ever person that turned into a snake, bore the Dark Mark.

"How is the list coming along?" Asked Draco

It had been spelled before hand to write down the names of all of those with the Dark Mark

"It's almost done. I can't believe how many students actually have the dark mark." Sighed Nicole with a sad look upon her face

"Yes, well at least once we know who they are we can actually try and rid them from the school." Said Blaise

Silence descended upon the common room, and soon all the could be heard was the crackling of the fire, and the sound of a quill scratching away at parchment. After several minutes the quill scratching stopped. The group looked at each other. Nicole stood and grabbed the list.

"There are so many people!" She cried handing the list to Draco

"I was expecting like 10 or so, but not 30 students!" Exclaimed Draco in alarm

Ever since Harry Potter had not returned from summer hols the wizarding world had been in chaos. It appeared the students had lost their faith in the light side.

"Look at this! Cho Chang?" Exclaimed Millicent in shock the girl was wonderfully smart and she joined the Dark Lord

"Sadder things have happened." Sighed Draco

"Revelo Gryffindors." Whispered Nicole waving her wand over the parchment

Slowly four names were hi lighted in Gryffindor Red.

"Percy Weasley." (Percy was there as the minister stand in)

"Parvati Patil."

"Jenna Wood."

"Geneva Weasley."

Thought all of the names shocked the Slytherins to the core, Ginny's name at the bottom of the list, shocked them the most. Why would the youngest Weasley join the Dark Lord?

Realizing there was nothing they could do for the night, they each headed off to bed.

Next Morning – Great Hall

The spell had finally worn off, the Gryffindor Royalty was back to normal, and beyond pissed off. To bad they didn't know that this morning would put a complete halt on any pranks between the two houses.

Blaise, Draco, Millicent, Pansy, Nicole, Vincent, and Gregory walked into the Great Hall with looks of complete unhappiness. They approached the Gryffindor table.

"Damien, Hermione and Lavender, we need to speak with you right away." Demanded Nicole knowing that she was the only one that could demand anything from her brother and his friends

Slowly the three Gryffindors rose from their seats and together they headed to the Room of Requirement.

Room of Requirement

Upon entering there was a cozy den like living room, with ten lazy boy type chairs and a huge roaring fire. After they took their seats they waited for Nicole to begin.

"Last night we played a prank, and for the first time it affected the whole school not just the Gryffindors." Stated Nicole

"Ya we noticed." Huffed Hermione

"We did it for a reason." Sighed Draco

"Every person that was turned into a snake bears the Dark Mark." Added Blaise watching the other making sure the Gryffindors were following them

"What?" Exclaimed Damien

"Everyone in the Great Hall that became a snake did so because the spell sought out those with the Dark Mark and made them noticeable. Normally we would have just brought this to daddy, but there were some names you needed to see Dam." Whispered Nicole

Damien took the list. He stared at the first three names, and when he reached the fourth his mouth dropped in complete shock. There was no way!

"That's impossible!" Exclaimed Damien he didn't want to believe that his best friend's little sister would turn on them like that

"Actually Damien, it is very possible. Lately Ginny has been coming in late, mumbling about stupid men, talking about the Curcius Curse and how much it hurts." Whispered Lavender

"What are we going to do about it?" Asked Hermione

"First, we are calling a Forced Truce. No more pranks until we figure out what the hell is going on. We need to stick together." Stated Blaise

"I am bringing this list to Daddy today to see what he thinks. From there we will just have to be as careful as ever. Voldemort is really starting to be active again." Imputed Nicole

"We need to train." Added Damien

"I say we pull our resources. What are we all the best at?" Questioned Hermione she now had a notebook and a pencil

"Potions and Dark Arts." Said Draco

"Herbology." Added Pansy

"CMC." Said Millicent after a moment of thought

"Dark Arts." Chimed Vincent and Gregory together

"DADA." Said Damien

"Astronomy." Came Lavender's voice

"Charms, Transfiguration, and Potions." Hermione added out loud as she put it in the book

"Charms, Potions and Dark Arts." Finished Nicole

"Give me a day or two and I'll have a schedule worked out. After all it is important that we start training right away." Insisted Hermione

With that agreed they left the RofR. It was difficult for them to not be on edge around those whose names appeared on the list, but they did their best to appear normal.

Later That Night

Nicole placed a quick kiss on Draco's lips before heading off to her father's rooms. The walk to her father's quarters seemed longer, darker and scarier than it ever had. She wished she had taken the short cut through the common room.

Finally after what felt like an eternity she finally made it to her father's rooms.

Knock, knock

Severus appeared at the door.

"Come in Nicole." Smiled the man at his daughter

"What's wrong?" He asked once they had been seated

"Daddy, you know the prank we played on Halloween? Well it was more than just a prank. Everyone in the Great Hall that turned into snakes bears the Dark Mark. We had a quill record the names of those that turned into snakes." Stated Nicole quietly as she handed her father the list of 30 names

"I have to say I am amazed. Who all knows of this list?" Questioned Severus

"The Slytherin and Gryffindor Royalties, minus Ron." Stated Nicole

"Why not Ron?" Severus voice had taken a tone that she had never heard before

"Because Ginny is on the list." Explained Nicole fearful of her father for the first time

Meanwhile, The Exact Same Time

Severus Snape was walking around the dungeons when he suddenly had the feeling that he should check on this daughter. Knowing that she would most likely be fine with Draco in the common room, that was were he headed.

"Snakes That Rise." The wall vanished

"Professor Snape?" Asked Greg in confusion

"Uncle Sev? What are you doing here? Nicole left almost 20 minutes ago to meet with you in your quarters." Said Draco confusion and worry seeping into his voice

"Shit." Stated Severus as he, Draco and the others raced towards the Potion Masters quarters.

Just as they reached the hallway that housed his rooms, they heard a scream. Picking up their speed they rushed into Severus' quarters. The place was a mess. Furniture was everywhere, glass was broken, there were spell marks on the walls, and several of them radiated dark magic. It took a moment but they then noticed a piece of parchment floating in the center of the room.

"Really Severus,

I thought you were the greatest spy, turns out I was right, just that you were on the wrong side. No worries, your precious little daughter just figured out something that she should not have. I will make sure that the Dark Lord gives her wonderful accommodations.

Peter P."

Severus saw red. That rat had his daughter! His darling daughter did not need to be dragged into this world! Throwing a handful of floo powder into the fire, he called Albus and told him to bring, Ron, Hermione, Lavender and Damien to his quarters right away. After the call ended, he turned to look at the Slytherin Royalty. He could tell that Draco too was seeing red and felt as helpless as he did, Blaise, Vin, and Greg looked livid. And Pansy and Millicent had tears running down their faces.

That was the scene that Hermione, Damien, Ron, Lavender and Albus walked into. Realizing something was wrong, they quickly began firing out questions. Realizing that nothing was going to get done this way. Severus waved his wand and righted everything in the room.

"Sit." He ordered, everyone including Albus obeyed

"I assume you all know about the list?" Asked Severus everyone minus Albus nodded

"These little Slytherins, played that prank with a twist Albus, those that turned into snakes have the dark mark. They also made a list which Nicole was bringing to me tonight. However, it wasn't me that she ran into. It was Peter Pettigrew in polyjuice." Stated Severus

"Where is Nicole, father?" Asked Damien scanning the room fear rising within him

"Gone. This is what he left behind." Severus said as he sunk defeated into his chair

After showing everyone the note, Albus called an emergency meeting of the Order of Phoenix.

Order of Phoenix Headquarters

Everyone arrived confused, as to why they were being called out. Including Remus and Sirius, though Sirius was very happy to see his daughter.

"I am afraid this meeting was not called with good news. Roughly two hours ago, Severus' daughter was kidnapped right out of his personal quarters by none other than Peter Pettigrew." Announced Albus

Everyone looked around for Severus and then again at Draco. They knew how much that girl meant to the two of those boys. Then they looked at Damien who looked so lost, even with Hermione's comforting arm around him.

"How do you know it was Peter?" Asked Sirius that girl was just like a daughter to him, he would be damned if anything happened to her

"He left a note." Whispered Severus no one had ever seen him look so helpless

"We need to find out where she would be kept. Lucius that is your mission." Ordered Albus

With a nod, and a brief pat on his son's head Lucius headed out.

"Don't worry boys; we will get her back relatively unharmed." Said Albus to Damien, Draco and Severus

Riddle House

Nicole had been dragged through one of the spookiest houses, and all she wanted to do was explore, she figured that was probably why girls always die first in horror movies. They are to damn curious!

"Hello Miss Snape." Came the dark snake like voice of Lord Voldemort

"Tom." Smiled Nicole innocently she would not show fear she refused to

"Do not call my that, filthy muggle name." Hissed Voldemort

"What would you like me to call you then?" Questioned Nicole

"I am Lord Voldemort." He hissed

"There is nothing noble about you!" Spat Nicole

"Of course there is, young one. I am the last heir of Salazar Slytherin." Laughed Lord Voldemort

"That is what you think. Your nothing but a bastard heir!" Screamed Nicole

She knew by the way the room had instantly become silent that she most likely shouldn't have said that. But it didn't matter, Slytherin was in her family tree, her father was the current head of it and Damien and her were the heir apparent, for the Slytherin family!

"_Crucio_." Hissed Voldemort

Nicole had never been in such pain, but she refused to let it known that it hurt her. She continued to bite her lip and squeeze her eyes shut as she endured the pain. After about two minutes, Voldemort grew bored and called for his faithful inner circle.

"Good evening, Lucius, Vincent, Gregory, Theodore, Maximus, and Regulas. Tonight I have great news for you. The traitor has been discovered, Severus Snape." Laughed Voldemort

Theodore, Maximus and Regulas were full out cheering, while Lucius, Vincent and Gregory looked less enthusiastic about it.

"While torturing the traitor would be very enjoying, I have something better for you, let me introduce you to Lady Nicole Snape! Severus' daughter." Laughed Voldemort he was in way to good of a mood, to notice the looks of horror on the three unhappy death eaters faces as she was revealed

"Fuck off Tom." Spat Nicole she was still shaking from the side effects of the Cruciatus Curse.

"Crucio!" Laughed Voldemort once again

Lucius, Vincent, and Gregory watched with fearful eyes, as Nicole started shaking, they were amazed by the fact that she did not once scream out in pain. The torture went on for several minutes this time. When Voldemort finally released the spell Nicole was panting for breath.

"The perfect revenge would be to bond this little wench to one of my followers." Hissed Voldemort

The three still loyal Death Eaters looked at each other.

"Who do you have in mind, my lord?" They questioned

"Seeing as Lucius, Vincent, Gregory, Theodore are married, either Maximus or Regulas." Said Voldemort in thought

Nicole looked up eyes wide and finally the tears came. A bond was something that you couldn't get out of unless it was death, unless she killed her husband or he was killed in battle she would never be able to be with Draco again.

Lucius risked glancing at Nicole, when he noticed the tears, his heart went out to his son, and the young girl in front of him.

"I will call you again tomorrow, and it will be decided whom shall marry that young wench,"

And with that they were dismissed. Lucius, Vincent and Gregory rushed to Hogwarts, as soon as they entered the headmaster's office, the royals were called.

"Dad, please tell me you found her?" Begged Draco

Lucius looked at his son, with a sad face. " You have a very strong daughter, Severus."

"Why do you say that?" Questioned Severus nervously

"20 minutes under the Cruciatus, in one setting, and she looked as though she had been under it before we were summoned, she didn't even scream out, she somehow managed to keep it all in and not black out." Explained Vincent

"20 minutes? And she isn't insane?" Questioned Damien

"No. She just looked very pissed off. The Dark Lord has come up with the perfect revenge for you, Severus." Announced Gregory Sr.,

"What has he decided?" Questioned Albus for the first time

"Your daughter is to be bonded in marriage tomorrow night, to either Maximus Lestrange…"

The order instantly in an uproar. How could Voldemort force a young girl to bond with one of the worst death eaters! She would most likely be killed before 3 months were up.

"You said either?" Asked Draco his heart breaking she was his

"Yes, Maximus or Regulas Black." Shuddered Lucius

"Regulas?" Asked Sirius baffled

"Yes."

"Where is she being kept?" Asked Moody

"The Riddle House."

"Alright we are going to work on a plan to get her out of there before this happens."

Later that night – Riddle House

"You called My Lord?" Asked Regulas

"Yes. I have decided that you shall be the one that will marry the Snape brat. I wish you to go get acquainted with her." Ordered Voldemort

"Of course my lord." Smirked Regulas

Though many would never believe it, Regulas had only joined Voldemort to help bring him down. He was all for pureblood superiority, but he didn't want the mudbloods killed.

Making his way to the dungeon that housed Nicole Snape, Regulas thought about his brother for the first time in many years. Maybe he could find a way to help him out to.

"Good evening Nicole." Stated Regulas

"What do you want?" Asked Nicole in a tired voice

"I wish to speak with you, so please listen carefully." Ordered Regulas

"Tomorrow morning you and I are to be bonded in marriage. I do not like Voldemort; I have been working against him all my life, however, and I can not screw this up just to save you. I swear on my magic, that as long as you are the perfect wife until Lord Voldemort is dead, then my magic will release the bond. I swear this on a wizard's oath." Stated Regulas

"Why do you want to help me?" Asked Nicole in awe

"Because I know what it is like to be in love and have them be forced to marry another." Explained Regulas

"Alright well then I swear a witch's oath, to be the perfect wife until Lord Voldemort is dead, and then my magic will release the bond. However, I also swear that I am allowed to see Draco Malfoy." Stated Nicole as if daring him to disagree

"So mote it be." Agreed Regulas

"So mote it be." Sadly agreed Nicole

(A/N) In my story Regulas is 13 years younger than Sirius and them, so that would make him 22.)

The next night came quicker than anyone had thought it would. And for the first time ever Draco Malfoy, Damien Snape and Severus Snape felt completely helpless.

Riddle House

The Death Eaters appeared before their Lord, not knowing the event that was about to take place.

"Tonight we serve the ultimate revenge! Tonight I bond Severus Snape's daughter to our own Regulas Black!" Cheered Voldemort the death eaters agreed

They wasted no time. Nicole was brought out, in a white robe, Regulas in a black one. The ceremony went off with no interruption, no matter how much Lucius wanted to intervene.

"My death eaters! I give you, Lord and Lady Regulas Black!"

The deatheaters cheered. The new Lord and Lady Black were ushered into Regulas' room, where they would finish the bond.

"I know this is not what you wanted. But in the long run it will save many lives." Whispered Regulas as he leaned in a kissed her

It took a few seconds but soon, Nicole gave in, and was kissing him back, as the kiss became more passionate, Regulas moved her closer to the bed. It was at this moment that Nicole was glad she hadn't waited to sleep with Draco.

SEX SCENE!!! I'd give it R rating

Soon Nicole's knees were hitting the edge of the bed; carefully Regulas lowered her onto the bed. Breaking the kissed he pulled away for just a moment.

"You really are beautiful." He whispered as he started inching her shirt up and until it was off

Not wanting to be the only one to loose clothing Nicole reached up and removed Regulas'. Not long after all clothing was removed. Regulas once again broke apart and stared at her. Dipping his head down, he captured one of her breasts in his mouth. He was slowly driving her insane. Deciding that foreplay was the way to go for now, he gently opened her legs and found her clit, playing with it ever so lightly making her moan in pleasure. Applying just a little more pressure made her wetter than before, with a smirk he pushed one finger inside of her. Moving it in and out, her breathing becoming erratic, after a minute he forced another one it. Soon she was bucking up against his hand. All too soon for Nicole he withdrew his hand with a whimper, he smiled. Adjusting himself he pushed his full length inside of her. Letting her adjust, as he would if she was a virgin, he waited a moment before picking up speed, and driving them both to climax.

END SEX SCENE

The two newlyweds laid there in peace, both with different thoughts running through their heads.

'How am I going to tell Draco about this? He is going to be so disappointed.'

"Our magic didn't bond us." Stated Regulas

"What?" Asked Nicole as she turned over to face him

"Our magic, normally in this type of bond our magic should have bound itself together. There is only one reason why it wouldn't. You have a Virgin Bond with Draco don't you?" Questioned Regulas

"What's that?" Asked Nicole

"You lost your virginity to each other and have recent pledged your love for each other." Answered Regulas

"Ya." Smiled Nicole as she became lost in thought

"This works to our advantage, Nicole, it means we can actually divorce." Smirked Regulas

"Are you serious?" Asked Nicole sitting up

"Yes, however, our own oaths wont allow that to happen. But I suppose I should share with you the good news. Now that the "bond" is complete you are allowed to return to Hogwarts. After all we wouldn't want Lady Black to be uneducated." Laughed Regulas as Nicole threw a pillow at him

Meanwhile Hogwarts

As soon as Lucius appeared in Albus' office, he asked for Severus, Damien and Draco. As the two waited for the three to appear Albus took in Lucius' dejected expression.

"Dad, please tell me something good." Begged Draco he had been doing that a lot lately but he had no other option he needed to know

"I am …" Started Lucius only to be interrupted as the door opened to reveal Regulas Black

"Hello Headmaster." Smirked Regulas Lucius looked terrified

"Regulas. What can I do for you?" Asked Albus curiously

"Well you see some special circumstances have come up as I am sure that Lucius informed you of. The bond didn't work, she had a Virgin Bond, with someone and well it's just like a typical marriage." Answered Regulas as he took a seat

"What are you talking about?" Asked Severus

"Oh yes, you missed it didn't you Severus, please let me introduce you to my wife, Lady Nicole Black of Chant and Black Manor." Laughed Regulas

Nicole walked in. Her head held high, he robes looked even more expensive than they did when she was a Snape, she had an air about her that came from being married into the black family.

"Hello Headmaster, Father, Lucius, Draco, Damien." Stated Nicole as she took her seat on the right side of her husband

Draco looked like he was about to die. His girlfriend was another man's wife! Damien looked shocked. Not only at the fact that his sister was married to a deatheater but also the changes that came into her personality. And Severus looked like he wanted to cry. His daughter's life was now to be controlled by a deatheater.

"I think you best explain a few things to them headmaster, Nicole why don't you and Draco go talk." Offered Regulas

"Of course, Draco if you would?" Asked Nicole sure he would say no

That was not the case with a stiff nod he followed Nicole down to a secret room in the Slytherin territory. Once there they both sat down.

"Draco, please look at me." Begged Nicole

"Why should I? Obviously we meant nothing to you." Spat Draco still looking away from her

"Dray…"

"Do not call me that! You don't have the right!" Screamed Draco glaring at her from the corner of his eye

"Fine, then Draco, do you know what a Virginity Bond is?" Asked Nicole

"Of course I do! Couples that have one can only truly bond with that person." Explained Draco

"Draco, before the bonding ceremony, Regulas came to me and on wizard's oath, swore to me that when Voldemort was defeated he would end the bond, the only stipulation was that I act like a good wife. However, during the actual bonding ceremony we came to realize that I was in a virgin bond. That Virgin bond is with you!" Explained Nicole crying as she told him

"As soon as this war is over and Voldemort is gone, Regulas will divorce me! Because he knows that I will never love anyone as much as I love you! Another part of our oath, was that after the bonding I was allowed to be with whoever I wished. I know you most likely don't want me anymore, but I love you." It was with that that Nicole Black turned to walk out of the room.

Before she was able to get out the door, she was grabbed from behind, spun and kissed, hard.

"You may be married now, but you will always be mine! If I have to wait forever just to get you divorced then I will. I love you Nicole." Whispered Draco as he leaned in and kissed her once more

Up in the headmaster's office a similar discussion was going on. Though now they were being informed that Regulas was in fact one of the few remaining spies left within Voldemort's circle, they were explained how the bond didn't work, and how when Voldemort was gone, or Regulas died then Draco and Nicole would be free.

"Well it seems as though I have spent enough time here. I must be going." Smirked Regulas just as Draco and Nicole walked in

"Leaving?" Questioned Nicole

"Of course darling. I will see you this weekend." Smirked Regulas as he placed a chaste kiss on her cheek

"If he would have kissed you in from of me I would have killed him." Spat Draco as he tightened his hold on Nicole

"Your alright?" Asked Severus

"Yes, daddy I'm fine." Laughed Nicole rolling her eyes

"You realize this just means that we have to work harder to get rid of him, because I would much rather have my sister married to Draco and to Regulas." Said Damien as he hugged his sister

It was with that, that they all said good night and headed to their own dorms, tomorrow would start their training.

Alright I know this is a little bit different style of writing, but its been awhile. I hope you looked it.

Lady Jillyan Malfoy DuGrey


End file.
